Can feelings change?
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: Sam is a Westerner. Quinn is an Easterner. They're thrown into a mansion together, as roommates with some friends. But can being stuck in the mansion change their thoughts about each other? Eventual Fabrevans. Based on a roleplay. DISCONTINUED. INCOMPLETE. DO NOT READ AS WILL NEVER BE FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. Hey everybody. So I've joined a roleplay recently on Tumblr (as Sam of course), and after being on for a month, I really wanted to document what was happening between Sam and Quinn in a story. I asked the moderator, Kylie, and she said she was fine with the idea as long as I told all of you that the whole mansion idea and Westerner and Easterner parts were HER IDEA. NOT MINE. HERS. I cannot stress that enough. The only thing that I own is what Sam says. That's it. The roleplayer for Quinn, Lexi, owns what Quinn says. Alright. As long as we are clear that I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA!**

**Now, the roleplay began with eight people. Sam, Puck, Santana and Blaine as Westerners. Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Kurt as Easterners. This is the summary of the plot taken straight from the main page. "The East and West sides of Lima are always arguing. The "badasses" lived on the West side [nicknamed the "Westerners"], while the "rich kids" lived on the East side [nicknamed the "Easterners"]. What happens when 8 citizens in particular get kidnapped and dumped in a mansion, with no way out? Will love bloom? Will their hatred grow even stronger? *Takes place in Modern-Day world*" So basically, the Westerners hate the Easterners and the Easterners hate the Westerners. More characters have since joined. Some are OCs, some are on the show. They won't feature in the story for a while, but a few of them are quite important to the Fabrevans storyline. By the way, Fabrevans is the ENDGAME of this roleplay. So it won't happen straight away, alright.**

**If you have any questions or are confused about something, let me know in a review and I'll clear it up for you. :)**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Sam hated the Easterners. He hated that they had money, smarts, beauty and that they were perfect. He hated perfection. Compared to his life, perfection was something unachievable. Then there were the Easterners. They lived on the other side of Ohio to him and the rest of the Westerners. How was it that just over the other side of town, people were perfect? But where he lived, everyone had problems.<p>

When Sam woke up in the mansion and found himself stuck with four Easterners and three of his own friends, he figured that he had pissed off karma. Not only that, his roommate was some girl called Quinn Fabray. Obviously she was an Easterner. The second he saw her Tumblr, he knew that she was perfect. Absolutely 100% perfect.

She first harassed him after he started harassing Kurt. The kid deserved it. He was annoying. Their first Tumblr conversation became the basis of their feelings towards each other.

**Q:** Look, Sam, I don't know who you think you are… but you better quit treating Kurt like this!

**S:** Hmm…how about no. What are you going to do to stop me?

**Q:** I will make your life a living hell, Sam Evans. Stop giving Kurt unnecessary crap.

**S:** You do that. It can't be any worse than it already is. So go right ahead.

**Q:** You're an ass, Evans.

**S:** Thanks for noticing! Now, leave me alone. You're really starting to annoy me!

**Q:** Leave my friends alone, and I'll be gone.

**S:**You know what? I'd rather deal with you then not being able to at least enjoy myself here. So stay, I don't care.

**Q:** … You're unbearable.

**S:** So I've heard. Thanks for reminding me.

**Q:** Well, apparently you have to sleep in the room. Care to sleep on the ground, like a gentleman that you'll never be?

**S:** Yeah. I'd rather stay as far away from you as I can. The floor sounds perfect!

Sam was thankful when Blaine awoke in the mansion and Sam finally had someone to talk to. He'd known Blaine since he was really young. His parents were friends with Blaine's parents. Sam had accepted that Blaine was gay and they became bros. They hadn't fought the whole time that they had been friends and Sam was happy about that.

**S:** So, how are you dealing with your roommate being Kurt?

**B:** Eh, he's whatever, but I swear to god if he really tries to touch my stuff i'll have a problem with him. Plus he's from the east and I absolutely despise all of them. How are you with Quinn? She seemed like a ray of sunshine.

**S:** Yeah. He is really getting on my nerves. It doesn't help that Quinn keeps standing up for him so I have to deal with her more than I want to. Oh she's wonderful. She seems to love me. I mean, who wouldn't love me? But, she does seem a little tougher to crack than everyone else. Oh well, more fun for me!

**B:** Hahah. I bet she does. I'll give it two weeks before she's trying to jump you. Though she kind of scream virgin… actually they all do now that I think about it. Anyway, yeah, two weeks tops.

**S:** Yeah, I'm waiting for that day. I'll give her the time of her life and then become a jerk again. That may actually be the way that I crack her.

Sam survived the night and when he woke, Quinn was gone. That made it easier for Sam and he realised that he might actually survive the torture known as this mansion. He was enjoying stirring up Quinn because she was really easy to annoy.

**Q:** Bored .. there's nothing to do here except bicker with Westerners..

**S:** Aww, poor baby. How will you ever survive?

**Q:** Shut it, Evans!

**S:** You know what? I won't. I'm bored and I feel like riling you up again! Did you miss me in bed last night? ;)

**Q:**Not at all. You snore and talk in your sleep. I didn't get any sleep because of you.

**S:** Why don't you go to bed then? I promise I won't throw any of your things out the window_or_ jump you while you sleep. :)

**Q:** All you Westerners are the same! You have no lives and you drive the rest of us insane!

**S:** I do have a life except you are now in it and I have to deal with that. Therefore, I drive you insane, you leave or die and I'm back to my normal life.

**Q:** You're pathetic.

**S:** Right back at ya.

**Q:** Can't think of any more insults, Evans?

**S:** I have plenty. But we could be here a while and I didn't want to overload you. I don't _really_ want to clean my shirt when your head explodes.

**Q:** Wow. And I thought you couldn't get any more insane..

**S:** That's me baby. Insane all over.

**Q:** whatever.

**S:** Aww…don't be like that!

They had only been in the mansion for one full day, and Sam was ready to kill the Easterners. The most annoying one was his roommate. He hated her. She was such a bitch and she was always saying shit about his friends. Sam had had enough. He didn't want to deal with this bitch anymore. The only thing he knew about girls was that they loved their stuff. That was the way he would finally crack her.

Sam waited until Quinn was out by the pool to begin his tirade. His (it would never be _their_) bedroom window was almost directly above the pool. If he threw anything out that window, it would land right in the pool. Sam wasn't going to throw anything electrical into the pool because he wasn't keen on starting a fire. Instead he found a draw of clothes that Quinn had laid out.

He decided to just pick up the whole draw and throw it out the window. The crashing sound the draw made when it hit the bottom of the pool was very satisfying. So was splashing Quinn and making her scream. This was going to be a lot of fun.

Quinn was sitting by the pool and reading a magazine when suddenly a wave of pool water splashed her. She was dripping wet, from head to toe, and she was ready to slap whoever did that. Looking into the pool, she expected to see a person but instead saw… clothes? Her eyes scanned the pool, realizing that some of her favorite, and most expensive, outfits were now ruined. Quinn's face turned red with anger and she looked around to find out who had done the terrible act. Hearing laughter from above, Quinn looked up and found Sam laughing from the window of the room that they were being forced to share.

In a matter of seconds, Quinn was able to understand what had just happened. "Samuel Evans!" she screamed, glaring up at him. The sun hurt her eyes but Quinn fought against the brightness. "What the hell was that for?" Quinn yelled. She was mad… beyond mad. Quinn was so mad that she didn't know what to say. "SAM! Get down here and help me pick my clothes up!" she screamed as she threw down her magazine and started picking out the soaked clothes.

Sam just couldn't stop laughing. Quinn looked so pissed! It was so funny! She was dripping wet and she was all red and it was the funniest sight he had ever seen. It made her look like a red Barbie doll! He just kept laughing as she continued to screech up at him. No way in hell was he going down there. It was way more fun being up here with everything of hers.

"I was bored." He smiled down at her and walked away from the window and grabbed the blankets from the bed. He reached the window again. "Hey Quinn, you look like you are enjoying yourself down there. I think your bed looked too dry. Let's give it a bit of a shower!" He threw the blankets out of the window and waited to see if Quinn would grab them in time.

Quinn looked up just in time. Her blankets were being flung out the window and, luckily, she snatched them before they hit the water. "Sam!" she shrieked, looking back up at him. "Stop it!" she yelled. "This isn't funny at all! Don't you have something better to do?" Before he could throw anything else out the window, Quinn ran inside, leaving the clothes and blankets outside. Running into the room, Quinn made sure that everything was safe before stepping in front of him and slapping him across the face.

"You bastard! What do you think you're doing? Throwing my stuff out the window?" she yelled, glaring at him. With all her strength, Quinn pushed him, but only made him stumble backwards a few steps. Shutting the window, Quinn turned back to face Sam and gave him a cold stare. "Don't try anything else, Evans," she warned.

Santana had been interrupted by the splashing sounds, but once she found out the source, she had been quick to congratulate her friend.

**SL:** What the hell is that splashing noise?

**Q:** Your 'friend' Sam Evans decided that it would be funny to throw my stuff in the fucking pool..

**SL:** AYE SAMMY BOY ! I can't describe how much love I have for him right now..

**S:** It was pretty hilarious though Quinn. You were like a plastic lobster!

**Q:** Plastic lobster?

**S:**Well, you are made of plastic, right?

**Q:****_NO!_**

**S:** Oh sorry. My bad.

When their first full day ended, Sam was happy. He'd managed to piss off Quinn in many ways and kept himself from dying of boredom. All he had to do now was continue with what he was doing until they were released.

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me know what you thought. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try and do it soon. Once I catch up with the roleplay though, the updating will be slower. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for all the feedback from the first chapter. It was lovely to see that people enjoyed the story.**

**Gleek123 asked for a link to the roleplay. So here it is. Without the brackets obviously. http:/friends-or-enemies-gleerpg(.)tumblr(.)com/**

**Here is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy. Let me know if you have any questions. :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn wanted to scream in outrage. Sam Evans was trying to push her to the limit. It was obvious. So she did the unexpected. The blonde girl smiled unnaturally sweetly. "Please…<em>please<em> stop throwing my stuff off the window. If you stop, I'll…. I'll let you have the bed or whatnot." It was hard for her to be kind to a Westerner but Quinn managed to keep the convincing smile on her face. "So please stop throwing my things out the window. You've already caused much damage to my clothes.."

Breaking out of the nice image, Quinn smacked him on the back of the head. "Touch my things and I'll strangle you," she stated simply before putting her hands on her hips. Being nice wasn't going to change anything and she was ready to challenge Sam. She would prove to him that he wasn't going to be able to push Quinn Fabray.

Well, this was different. Quinn was being nice to him? She was trying the nice girl act on him? Well, two could play at that game. "I'll stop. I'm sure I can find it in myself to share the bed with you. Maybe." He smiled at her and watched her face change as she reverted back to the old version of herself. The bitchy version. He preferred that version. The bitchy version was way more fun to mock. Especially as she kept hitting him for it. It meant that it was effective.

"Well that's untrue, as I already touched your things and you aren't strangling me. But go ahead. If you kill me, I won't have to listen to you try to threaten me anymore." This was going to be harder than he thought. She seemed a lot stronger than Rachel. Almost as strong as Santana. Maybe it had something to do with them being friends. Oh well. That just meant that he'd be able to do this for a long time. He'd never get bored anyway.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn sighed. "If you touch my things _again,_ I'll strangle you." Realizing that she was practically making a puddle where she was standing, Quinn bit her lip. "I don't have time for this. I'm going to go change." Taking a step, she froze. "You threw all my clothes into the pool…." she said, angry once again. Now, she was wet, cold, and had no clothes to change into. Quinn felt like she only had one solution. She couldn't borrow clothes from Rachel; she didn't like her sense of fashion. She couldn't borrow clothes from Brittany; she wouldn't fit into them. Turning to Sam, Quinn said reluctantly, "Give me one of your shirts."

She saw the surprise and confusion on Sam's face. Was she really going to have to explain this? "I don't have any clothes. Because of you. So, I'm asking for one of your shirts to wear. Preferably a big one, please. I don't have any pants either, thanks to you, so I'm going to need a big shirt that falls to my mid-thigh," she spoke carefully and slowly, as if she was talking to a child.

Sam could see the puddle that Quinn was making on the floor, right next to where Sam slept. Oh that was just great! Then he realised she wanted to go and change but she actually had no clothes. When she asked for one of his shirts, he was slightly confused. There were two other girls from the East side. Even Kurt would have clothes that Quinn would prefer to wear. But no, she wanted to wear one of his shirts. He was going to have to disinfect it afterwards.

Sighing, Sam walked over to where he kept his pile of clothes. He wasn't organised like Quinn, so his clothes were right where they had been left when he arrived. He rifled through all of his shirts and pulled out his favourite. It was the biggest one he had; that was what he liked about it. This girl was going to drive him to insanity. After deciding that he had no other shirt that would cover enough of her, he turned and threw it at her. "Here, take this. You can keep it. Or burn it. I don't want it back." Sam watched his favourite shirt be handled by an Easterner and sighed again. Damn, he hated her.

She smirked as she caught the shirt that he threw at her. It was her turn to annoy him. Walking into the bathroom, she quickly changed and came back out. It was exactly how she wanted it; big so that it fell to her thighs. Quinn hopped into the bed and sat carefully, not wanting to expose too much skin. "You're going to have to help me clean up the mess you made down at the pool," she said, sighing. "This is all your fault," Quinn stated, lying down on the bed. She couldn't imagine having to share a bed with Sam. It sounded horrible.

After a few minutes of silence, Quinn looked up at Sam. "You can't continue treating me like crap, you know. You're going to get bored of it someday. And I can't wait for the day when you realize that you've been acting like a complete ass to me." She stared at Sam, the boy whom she hated.

Sam waited, for some stupid reason, for Quinn to return from the bathroom. He looked up as she walked in. He hated girls. Why did they have to look so damn freaking hot in guy's clothes! Now he couldn't even look at her. He hated her even more! He decided he would instead stare at the puddle of water on the floor in front of him.

"So what if it's my fault? I'm not helping you clean them up! You said you'd let me sleep in the bed if I didn't throw anything else out the window, and I haven't. But, I never said I'd clean anything up. So no, I won't be helping you." He finally looked up at Quinn again and saw her laying on the bed. Oh he wished he was gay right now! "I can actually. I am very creative, so I will find something new to do to you if I get bored. And I'm aware that I'm being an ass to you. I just don't care!"

Sam had slept quite well that night. He was in the warm and comfy bed and Quinn was as far away in the bed as she could possibly be from him. When he woke, she was gone.

**S:** Maybe I should throw more of Quinn's stuff out the window while she's sleeping. She'll love that!

**B:** I think she'd love it.

**S:** Especially since she said she would strangle me if I did it again! She let me share the bed with her, just so I would stop! Besides, she dripped water all over my bed on the floor, so I had no choice!

**B:** Huh, that's all not a very bad idea, maybe I'll have to invest in that.

**S:** Yeah, except she won't leave me alone because I threw _all_ of her clothes out the window so now she has to use mine. I now have to burn half of my clothing!

Puck arrived that morning and Sam was glad to have his best friend around. He missed having him around and now they could cause more chaos with all four of them.

**P:** Who the fuck is Quinn?

**S:** My roommate. You may know her as Barbie. I threw her clothes out of the window and into the pool. That's what she gets for being a bitch to me and Blaine.

**P:** Oh yeah, the plastic bitch. I wish I could have seen that shit. I know it must have been fucking hilarious.

**S:** It was. She full on started screaming at me, slapped me, pushed me and told me I could sleep in the bed if I stopped. Except now she's wearing my shit. I'm going to have to burn it all!

**P:** Why the fuck did you give her your shit? You could have just left her without clothes! You turning into a softy now, Evans?

**S:** No way in hell am I soft! The chick basically stole the stuff from me! I wasn't gonna leave her with no clothes though! She'd just steal it from me anyway.

**P:** You look like you're turning into one. And you're just going to let her steal them away? You're not as hard as I think you were.

**S:** Why the fuck would I do that? You know me Puck. You've known me for ages. Would I honestly turn on you? I know _exactly _what you would do to me if I did! I'm not freaking stupid! If she had stolen them, I would have just chucked the rest of her shit out the window. Or her. Whichever I preferred.

Sam and Puck fought a lot. Usually over something that Sam had done, or hadn't done. Sam pushed the fight out of his head, knowing that he still had Puck on his side. At least for now.

**Q:**His name is _Kurt._

**S:** Ah, it's you again. How are you this fine day Barbie?

**Q:** Shut up, Evans. As if you actually care.

**S:** I do actually. Quite a lot. If you aren't enjoying yourself, I can have it changed for you. There's still stuff for me to throw into the pool. That reminds me. Picked up all your clothes yet?

**Q:** I did, actually. My clothes are almost all dry. Why? Were you planning on making my life even more miserable?

**S:** That's nice to know. Now I only have to burn _some_ of my clothing. As a matter of fact, I was. Why, don't you like it when I make you miserable?

**Q:** Leave me alone.

**S:** Whatever you say, your highness. You're starting to annoy me again anyway.

**Q:** I hate you! Go to hell, Sam!

**S:** Already there, baby. Thanks to you!

**Q:** Because of me? Do explain!

**S:** You are you. You're annoying and bitchy. Do I honestly need to explain?

**Q:** Annoying and bitchy? Sounds as if you're describing yourself, doesn't it?

**S:** Yeah, you're right. Maybe that's why we hate each other so much.

**Q:** Maybe.

**S:** Good. Glad we settled that.


	3. Chapter 3

**So in case you were all wondering, Fabrevans is on in the roleplay as of yesterday. But this story is an extremely long way from that point...so you have to wait! :)**

**I'm glad people are enjoying this story!**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

><p>Sam was never surprised when Quinn said something about him on Tumblr. He knew that she was obviously obsessed with him and couldn't stop talking about him. Generally though, whenever she mentioned something about him, it would turn into an argument.<p>

**Q: **Now that I think about it... Sam, all you are is a scared little boy. Always trying to impress the others. You'll do anything to make the others like you. Because you're _desperate_. Scared that you won't have any friends if you act the way you truly are.

I don't know you well… Hell, I don't know you at all. But I'm no fool, Evans. It's quite obvious.

**S:** Oh really? Thanks Barbie.

**Q:** Why are you always wanting to impress Puck?

**S:** Impress Puck? Puck's my mate. I stick up for mates. I don't try to impress them. I swear you're crazy!

**Q:** Either

A) You're trying to impress him

or

B) You're gay and you like him

**S:** Damn, you blew my secret. I'm totally gay for Puck. That explains everything!

Sam argued with Quinn about everything. Sam loved annoying Quinn to no end. It helped that she was an Easterner and she was so easy to rile up. But that didn't bother Sam at all. It just made everything so much more fun for him.

**S: **Quinn, darling. You don't actually know anything about anybody. Maybe you should just shut up and leave everyone alone!

**Q:** Sam, sweetie. You should start taking your own advice!

**S: **How about no.

**Q: **Then don't expect me to lighten up. You can't push me around.

**S: **You can be as bitchy and annoying as you want. I don't care!

**Q: **Well you seem to! You're like obsessed with me, I swear! You're always talking about me to the others and it's like you want my attention!

**S: **Obsessed with you? Don't flatter yourself!

**Q:** It's the truth, Froggy Lips.

**S: **Froggy lips? That's a new one!

**Q: **Your lips are huge. I feel bad for you.

**S: **Your head is huge. I feel bad for you.

**S: **You love me Quinn. Just admit it.

**Q:** Are you trying to make me barf?

**S: **Of course not! But, it does explain everything!

**Q: **How on earth does it explain anything?

**S: **Well, you say that I'm sucking up or I'm in love with Puck. You're just trying to keep yourself out of the firing line. You know what Kurt and Rachel would do if they found out.

**Q: **Wait. Hold on. You think that _I'm _in love with _you_? In your dreams, Evans.

**S: **I do actually think that. I would prefer it if you didn't though. But it's kind of obvious.

**Q: **Sam, I hate you. I will never ever fall in love with a douche like you.

**S: **Whatever you say Quinn. Besides, you can't hate me that much. I'm still sleeping in the bed and my hair and clothes are all the same colour still!

**S:** Why must the Easterners complain all the time? They're starting to become more annoying than usual.

**Q:** Excuse me? I don't recall pissing you off today.

**S:** Oh! Look who it is! Well,_ you_ haven't yet, but give it a few minutes and you will have. Did all of your clothes dry?

**Q:** Yeah. You want your shirt back?

**S:** No! I already told you to burn it!

**S:** Quinn, did you actually defend me? Or am I dreaming? I guess I should thank you. I still don't like you though.

**Q:** Did I? That was unintentional then.

**S:** And I actually thought we were getting along for a second. Maybe I was wrong.

While things didn't seem as bad between Quinn and Sam, he had completely forgotten about how his Westerner "friends" would react to how he gave Quinn his shirt and how he was being relatively nice towards her. He even talked to Brittany, despite the fact that she was an Easterner.

**B:** So, you're a Westerner. That's cool. I thought they were all mean. You're like.. A life-size doll of Justin Bieber. Except you aren't annoying and weird.

**S:** Well, I'm usually mean. But right now, I actually just can't be bothered being mean anymore. Especially to people like you who have never done anything wrong to me.

**SL:** Why does it seem that Puckerman and I are the only ones who aren't growing soft, and doing things that we shouldn't to our room mates?  
>Example 1 : <em>Blaine opening the door for Kurt?<em>  
>Example 2 : <em>Sam giving his shirt to Quinn? Do I even want to know why the hell she has it ?<em>

**S:** Yeah, I'm a big ol' softie! But, I don't like her still. I'd just rather not have to see her walk around naked. I'd rather not need to scoop out my eyes!

**SL:** Quinn was going to walk around naked and you gave her your shirt? What the hell is wron- I mean, I'm the only one that should do that shit. But doesn't she have Rachel and Brittany? Hell, I'm sure Kurt has a couple of shirts that she could borrow.

**S:** Well, apparently she doesn't like Rachel's sense of fashion, Brittany is too skinny and Kurt is Kurt. She hates you so she wasn't going to borrow from you. I think she's in love with me, so that's why she asked me. Besides, you're heaps skinnier than her anyway. Take it as a compliment!

**SL:** WHAT THE HELL IT'S A SHIRT TO SLEEP IN?

**S:** Take it up with her! Don't shoot the damn messenger!

**SL:** Now Sammy is the one being all cute over there? I'm done with trying to keep you guys to remember which fuckin' side you're on. And when you gets screwed over from them, (trust me, they like to do this) don't come to me. And remember, I'm always right.

**S:** Good, cause I don't give a shit anymore! I'm going to be nice to people who are nice to me and mean to people who are mean to me. It's pretty simple logic Santana. Maybe you should try it sometime.

**SL:** Actually I have a fuckin' reason to be mean to Quinn and Brittany, so trying to say I don't have simple logic got completely crossed off. And must you be a hypocrite? Since you even told me that you just saw Kurt walking down the street and beat him up. I'm sure he wasn't being rude or shit to you when you were walking, but it was alright then? So you can go over there to where the haters are.

**S:** You know what? You are right. It wasn't right to bash up Kurt. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time, but now I know it wasn't. You and Puck are bad influences. I can't believe I let myself follow you two around for all these years. What I thought you were doing was right. Now it isn't. If it takes losing you and Puck and possibly Blaine to see that, then fine! So go and tell me why talking to Brittany nicely is wrong. I want to hear it!

**SL:** I'm the bad influence but yet I just found out _yesterday_that you beat that boy up? Alright. Whatever floats your boat, Trouty Mouth. I'm so sad to lose you, LOL. Really, I'm engulfed in tears right now. Please don't go baby. And why? I'm sorry I never knew it was okay to drop your friends because of money.

**S:** You'll live. You've got Blaine. And your sex buddy. You don't need anybody else. You don't need anyone! Just because you can live by yourself and have nobody love you, doesn't mean I can. So talking to Brittany is not allowed because you two were friends, right? I'm sorry she likes me better than she likes you!

**SL:** Thanks for telling me things I never knew about myself. Are you willing to write my life story as a book? Because you seem to know enough about me to be able to manage that on your own. It's sad to even consider you a Westerner. Y-you what? Brittany what? I, what the hell makes you think I care?

**S:** Then don't! I don't _want_ to be a Westerner if it means being like you! You know I'm not very good at writing, so no, I don't think I will. Maybe I'll make a movie instead! Nothing makes me think that you care. I just thought I'd tell you. I think she misses you though. Even when you're being a bitch to her.

Sam had no idea what he was doing. He was being nice to Quinn and Brittany. He was fighting with Santana. Something inside of him had to have changed to make his world turn upside down and for everything to become very different to how it's been his whole life.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews really do make my day! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I just noticed that when I type this up on Word it turns out fine but on here the formatting is all wacked up. I'm sorry if it confuses you. Let me know and next time I'll put brackets in. **

**I also thought I'd let you know that over the course of this story, the roleplayer for Quinn will change. Not for a while, but it changes twice before they get together. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>SL:<strong> I see they all have become a big happy family.

**S:** Oh Santana, just stop! If you don't want to be nice, then just leave us alone! We are trying to make the best of this situation and you just spend the whole time complaining. No wonder Blaine doesn't want to be friends with you anymore!

**SL:** I'm just saying the truth, it ain't being mean, unless you can't handle the truth. What happened to you? Do I even want to know? Or better yet care? Blain-What? You should just go on your merry little way, I'm pretty sure some Easterner is calling for you.

**S:** Oh, I can handle the truth alright. You're just jealous, like Rachel said. What happened to me? I realised that what we have been doing is wrong and I'm not going to do that to innocent people. You're probably right. At least these people actually care about me and not just about what I did to Quinn or Rachel or Kurt!

**SL:** I'm jealous because you're befriending some people that dropped me a while back? That's actually quite interesting, but yes Sammy, I'm _so, so_ jealous of you. Considering the fact that neither Quinn nor Brittany are "innocent," I don't really care what the hell happens with Rachel or Kurt. I ain't got nothing against them, but I ain't like them. Right. I didn't care about you. Never did, and never will.

**S:** So because these people dropped you, I'm not allowed to be friends with them? They haven't done anything wrong to me. I might be your friend Santana, but I'm not going to be a dick to people because they "dropped" you. I understand that is breaking the code of friendship or whatever, but it's a stupid rule. If you did, you never showed it. You didn't like me the way I was. I had to keep proving myself to you and Puck. That's not how friendship should be!

**SL:** Actually, I was just trying to help out my "friends" and tell them that once we leave this house they are going to do the same to you. But I'm just a bitch who cares about myself so my warnings were thrown out a window. But, you can play house with them for now. I didn't, I never cared about you. Ever. Ever nor never. So I really don't know why you consider me a friend if I don't consider you one. Now, leave me alone.. so I can burn the rest of these bridges.

**S:** Maybe they dropped you because they didn't_ like _you and not because you became poor. So maybe they won't do the same to us. Maybe they will. But Santana, people will only learn from mistakes if they make them first. You're lying. But I don't even care anymore. If you don't want to be my friend, then fine! Go sulk by yourself. Nobody even cares anymore.

**SL:** No sweetheart, I was becoming dirty, I am an Westerner._ That_ is why they dropped me. Plus. I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth, I never was your friend to begin with. Nobody even cares anymore? When did they actually start?

**S:** Well that's nice to know. So, you've never been my friend? Well thanks Santana. I'm glad to hear that I wasn't liked. Now I'm glad I'm in here. At least I can see the damn truth now! You know what? Never! Except maybe Blaine. But everyone else just hates you. And you wonder why.

**SL:** If you would of asked me if I liked you, I would of said no. It wasn't like I was lying to you or nothin' , it just never came up. I actually don't wonder why, I just don't care who likes me or who doesn't. We all die alone.

**S:** I'll keep that in mind next time. I'll make sure to ask my _friends_ if they like me. You think it would be kind of obvious though. Well, if you are going to keep up that attitude, then you will die alone. Sad and alone.

Something was totally out of wack. Sam had just fought with Santana and basically told her that he didn't want to be her friend anymore. She was never his friend to begin with anyway. Now all he had left was Puck and Blaine. If Puck found out about this…then there was a big chance that he would drop Sam as well.

**Q:** Punk for Halloween.

**S:** Not bad. You aren't going to use the hair dye on me are you?

**Q:** Ha. Don't worry, Evans. I wouldn't touch you.

**S:** That's cause you think I have cooties.

**Q:** Cooties? No, not at all. I just don't like you and I don't trust you. So there would be no reason.

**S:** Of course! You are one of many people in this house who think I'm going to go and blow us up or do something stupid. That's fine if you think that. I don't like you anyway.

**Q:** You're not stupid, Sam. At least, I don't think you are. You're just an asshole. And I don't care if you like me or not.

**S:** Well thanks Quinn. I try my best to just be an asshole to you. I know you love it.

**Q:** I'm not sure what I did to make you hate me so much, Sam…

**S:** Nothing because I don't hate you. You're just annoying and for some reason, you're the only person in this whole house at the moment that I can't stand to be around.

**Q:** Oh.. Well.. That makes me feel lovely…

**S:** I don't know why I can't stand to be around you. Maybe it has something to do with you being "perfect". That, or I just don't like you.

**Q:** I'm not perfect. I know I might have said that I was a few times, but I never meant it. I'm far, far from perfect.

**S:** Bullshit! You're so much closer to perfect then any of us can ever hope to be. You have friends that_ actually_ love you. You are beautiful. You are smart and funny. You're perfect, just admit it!

**Q:** … You don't know me or anything that I've been through. I can assure you that I'm not perfect. At all.

**S:** Prove it. What happened to you? What could be worse than what any of the rest of us have been through?

**Q:** And why should I tell you? Who said I trusted you?

**S:** Fine. You will forever be known as perfect to me then. I don't like perfect people.

**Q:** I'm not perfect! If you had an actual conversation to me, then you would know that by now!

**S:** I try to have a conversation with you and you just become all bitchy! It's like you just hate the sight of me! I'm not _that _ugly!

**Q:** There you go! See? I'm not perfect! I can be bitchy! I'll hold back this time. Have an actual conversation with me. Please. You'll see my flaws.

**S:** Fine.

After agreeing to talk, Quinn shut off her laptop and laid it off to the side. She was determined to have an actual conversation with the boy she was forced to share a room with. He didn't seem as bad as Puckerman, or Lopez, but he was still pretty cruel to her. But then again, Quinn hadn't been exactly nice to him in the first place. Still, it frustrated her how he thought that she was 'perfect'. Most girls would have been flattered to hear a boy tell them that, but Quinn wasn't. She was actually a bit offended. Perfection, like the boy said, didn't exist. So if he called her perfect, what did that make her? Unrealistic? Not human?

The sound of the door opening caught Quinn's attention and she turned her head quickly in that direction. It was Sam, of course. "I'm not perfect," Quinn said, jumping straight to the point. "What makes you think that I am, anyway?" She was curious, about why someone would even call her that.

Quinn wanted them to have a "proper" conversation. That meant he wasn't allowed to be a dick to her or throw her stuff out the window. Damn. This was going to be hard work. Sam sighed and pushed his laptop off his lap and onto the couch. She wanted to talk about her being perfect. She was perfect. She was everything anybody could ask for. That was why he didn't like her. He hated people that were like that. People who had everything. Especially since he didn't. He was also imperfect because he couldn't make his own decisions and he failed school so much that he dropped out.

Sam made his way upstairs to their (when did it become their?) room. He opened the door to find Quinn lounging on the bed. The second he entered the room, she fired questions at him. "Well Quinn, the reason you seem to be perfect is that you have everything. You have money, beauty, brains and humour. You also don't have any problems like the rest of us. So yes, you are perfect."

"I don't have any problems?" Quinn asked, amazed at how naive Sam was being.  
>"You don't know me, Sam!" she exclaimed, growing more and more frustrated.<br>God, trying to have a normal conversation with Sam was turning out to be  
>almost impossible. "So, you hate people that you think are perfect? Paradox, much? That doesn't make sense, Evans. You're supposed to like people that are<br>perfect … But I'm not, so I guess that makes sense in a way . . ." Quinn  
>rambled on, beginning to confuse herself.<p>

"I'm far from perfect, Sam. Please just…trust me on this one, okay? You can ask Brittany, Kurt, Rachel... I'm not perfect at all. I'm like you, whether you like it or not. Imperfect. We just need to find people that accept us for who we are…" Tucking a strand of her pink hair behind her ear, Quinn sighed, and wondered if she was ever going to get the boy to believe her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I FOUND A WAY TO DIVIDE UP THE POINTS OF VIEW!**

**Glad I sorted that out.**

**You'll be happy to know that after this, Sam and Quinn fight a lot less. So we're getting somewhere now!**

**The other thing I wanted to say is that I only own what Sam says and thinks. I'm only role playing him. Quinn was role played by Lexi and now Kelsey. Santana is role played by Anicia. Blaine is Summer. Kurt is Samuel. Etc etc. Glad I cleared that up.**

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't help but smile slightly. "You're right Quinn, I don't know you. But you refuse to let me get to know you, so therefore I will continue to make assumptions!" Sam watched Quinn talk and felt himself growing quite confused. "Well I don't like people who are perfect. I don't like them because I want to be them! I want to not have any problems. I want to feel loved and look nice. But I don't. That's why I don't like you."<p>

Sam moved from the doorway to the end of the bed. He perched himself on the end, careful to avoid Quinn's feet. "Why won't you tell me why you aren't perfect? Why do I have to ask them? Kurt hates me anyway. He says he'll never forgive me for what I did." Sam started picking at his fingernails. "I obviously don't understand about finding people who accept us for who we are. Look what happened with me and my "friends". I'm obviously _really _stupid!"

###

Quinn would never have admitted it, but she thought that Sam looked extremely cute when he smiled. It wasn't something that she got to see often, since they almost always argued. "No one's perfect, Sam.. I may seem like it, but I'm really not. So many people hate me, and I've done so many bad things.. Especially to Santana." She winced at that memory and sighed a bit, feeling so vulnerable.. a side of her that she didn't show _anyone_.

"You're not stupid, Sam," Quinn added. Realizing that she sounded as if she was becoming soft and friendly towards the boy, she immediately took back what she said. "I mean.. you sure can act like you have no brain, but you're not completely clueless.. Your friends are idiots for treating you like that. But it seems as if you're pretty close with Britt now."

###

Quinn had done bad things? Apart from being bitchy, he couldn't think of what she could have done. Then she mentioned Santana. He remembered that Santana, Brittany and Quinn used to be friends. Then something happened and Santana ended up down with him, Puck and Blaine. "Talking to people seems to help everybody else. I'm sure you have someone in this house that you can talk to. Maybe Kurt? Or even Brittany?"

It felt nice for Quinn to not call him stupid. If only she knew that he really was. "I'm a boy, I hear we all act like we have no brains. Especially around girls. But not me!" Sam realised he hadn't slept with anyone since entering this house. He was ruining his player reputation! "Well, we haven't spoken much. But she seems nice. Rachel seems alright too. Sometimes. Kurt's a good kid and I feel like shit for treating him so bad. You're not bad either." He flashed her another smile.

###

"Yeah, I guess… Brittany's an amazing friend. I can always talk to her and Kurt about anything," Quinn lied. She just didn't feel comfortable around them anymore. She had always been the closest to Brittany and Santana, but after Britt started talking about how bad she felt about ditching Santana, Quinn had stopped talking too much to her.

After Sam admitted that she wasn't bad, Quinn raised an eyebrow and stared at him in disbelief. "Um.. Are you alright, Sam? We never got along. But suddenly you're being quite nice…" She wasn't complaining, but she was just making sure that it wasn't some prank. "Brittany's a true friend. Don't you dare take advantage of her friendship and kindness. I'm warning you now.", Quinn shot a warning look at Sam before looking away. "You know, Kurt's never going to forgive you for what you did…", she whispered softly. It was a fact, and she hoped that Sam realized it.

###

"See, you do have friends. Nice friends." Sam wished he had the same luxury. He didn't, of course, but he could always wish. Maybe one day he and Quinn could be friends. Brittany seemed to like him too. Although Brittany was pretty hung up on Santana and he really didn't like Santana very much anymore.

Sam realised he'd let slip something he shouldn't have. So he had never really hated Quinn. Only slightly. He just loved picking on her because she fought back and fought back hard. Sam wasn't used to such force and surprisingly made him want to fight with her more. So he had accidentally told Quinn the truth. "You're slightly not bad. You're still annoying and you refuse to talk to people about whatever it is you have bottled up inside." Sam had to think, would he seriously hurt Brittany? He honestly didn't think he would. "You know your threats don't work on me, but I don't _want _to hurt her. If I do, I'm sorry." Then of course, Quinn reminded him of what he already knew. Kurt was always going to hate him. This would suck since Sam and Blaine were still friends and so were Kurt and Blaine.

###

"My threats don't work on you?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow. _We'll see about that_, she thought to herself. She had always had an HBIC attitude and she had never faced someone that openly told her that her threats didn't work. "Whatever. Don't hurt Britt. Or else, I swear to God, I will skin you alive." Brittany had betrayed her earlier, and Quinn had claimed that she didn't care about her anymore, but she did. Britt had been her best friend, and Quinn would just continue to defend her. Even if Brittany hated her guts.

"So, Sam, in order to have an actual conversation, I think we should have a little re-do. We got off on the wrong foot, I guess, and hated each other from the start. Let's start over, shall we?" Quinn gave him a small smile. "Quinn Fabray. I'm not always a bitch, I swear. If you're nice to me, I'll be nice back. I'm an Easterner, was the head cheerleader, and was planning on running for Prom Queen… But I guess dreams don't always come true.."

###

"Skin me alive? That's a new one." Quinn only scared Sam slightly. He knew that she really wouldn't actually do anything to him, but her threats did hold merit. Even after what happened with her and Brittany. He hated watching friendships fall apart. Sam had lost Puck, Santana had lost Blaine and Puck and Quinn had lost Brittany. This house was driving them insane. Sam really hated it.

They were starting over. Huh. Maybe Quinn really wanted to be friends with him. It felt nice that she half seemed to like him. "Alright, we can start over." Quinn was a cheerleader? And wanted to be Prom Queen. That seemed like something that someone extremely bitchy would want, but honestly, Quinn didn't seem like that kind of person. Only if you pissed her off. Sam was awesome at doing that. "I'm Sam Evans. I live on the West side. I'm not usually nice because my friends hate it when I am. But I don't really see the point anymore. I used to play football at school, but I dropped out of school because I kept failing. Now I just play football with Puck and watch movies." Sam realised that he sounded like a pretty dodgy person.

###

Frustrated, Quinn laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and sighing. "Why did you want to impress your friends, Sam?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. Honestly, Quinn knew how it felt… the pressure to impress her friends. That's why she had changed her appearance. From 'Lucy Caboosey' to 'Quinn Fabray'. No one but her close friends remembered her 'transformation' and it was something that they never spoke about.

"You know… maybe.. _maybe,_ we could end up being distant friends. As much as I hate to admit it, you don't seem that bad Evans. Except for the fact that you think I'm some sort of Barbie doll." He didn't know anything about her; the way she really looked before her surgery, her pregnancy… For some reason, she felt tempted to tell him. But she held back, fearing that he would betray her.

###

Sam watched as Quinn laid on the bed. He could see that she was getting frustrated. So was he. There was so much stuff that he should tell her about himself…but he couldn't. Like Quinn had already said, there was some stuff that you could only tell your closest friends. "I don't know." He really didn't. Maybe it had something to do with not wanting to be alone. Maybe it had to do with needing to feel strong, rather then weak and stupid.

Distant friends. Lovely. Well, this appeared to be a lost cause. He knew that being a dick to her was the only way to get through to her. Especially since not even he liked who he was. "Well, you kind of are. You have really pretty eyes. I don't really care what you look like on the outside anyway. You can't tell who a person is by what they look like. You're a Barbie doll to me because of how you have acted towards me. Barbie's are made of plastic. They are cold. You were cold to me."

###

Surprisingly, Sam felt like he and Quinn were getting somewhere. He didn't hate her as much and she wasn't been as bitchy towards him. But Sam was stupid. He was a boy and boys had feelings. Strong feelings. When Santana get drunk and flirts with Sam, he knows it's wrong. He knows that it's really wrong. But he'd always been in love with her and he just wanted to know what it would be like to sleep with her. Especially if he didn't get another chance.

**Q:** Whoa.. I missed everything.

**S:** Yeah, it seems you did. At least you slept well last night!

**Q:** … Were you watching me?

**S:** No. I do sleep in the bed too! I got in around midnight and I could hear you snoring slightly. Your snoring is kind of cute.

**Q:** Yeah, but just because you sleep in the same bed doesn't mean you know if I slept well or not… Um. Thanks…

**S:** Fine! So I watched you sleep for a while. It was comforting since I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you.

**Q:** Ah.. No, it's alright. I just didn't expect you to ever admit something like that.

**S:** Well, since I'm "soft" now, I don't have much to lose. Besides, I had a shitty night last night, as you may have heard.

**Q:** There's nothing wrong with being 'soft'… Yeah, I heard. What got into you?

**S:** Yeah, well there is when that was the only thing keeping you with your friends. To be honest, I think I was lonely. I just … for a second … I wanted to feel something other than sadness and pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's a new chapter!**

**I love you all so much that you will get another chapter this time next week. I am going away for a week after that but once I get back on the 29th, I'll start writing the next chapter. :) If you're lucky, I might even write it next week and upload it when I return. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Q:<strong> Sam thinks I'm right? That's surprising…

**S:** I think you are a lot of things. Doesn't mean they are all right. Right, Miss Perfect?

**Q:** Oh whoa, hold up. What happened to Nice Sam? I don't like Asshole Sam.

**S:** Hey, hey! I was being nice! Sorry if I offended you. I was just saying. I think you're perfect but you keep saying I'm wrong.

**Q:** Honestly, I don't know if you're mocking me. If you think someone's perfect, you're supposed to like that person. Not annoy the shit out of them.

**S:** Mocking you? No, I'm not. Look, you know I don't like perfect people. Perfect people make me see everything that is so wrong with my imperfect life. Perfect people have everything that I don't. Everybody_ loves_ perfect people!

**Q:** God damnit! I'm not perfect, Sam!

**S:** I suppose you aren't. Obviously you've done something to make everybody hate you. You just won't tell me.

**Q:** You'll just have to gain my trust before I tell you.

**S:** I'm not very good at gaining people's trust. I always manage to screw up. So, I guess I'll never know.

**Q:** You're not even going to try? What a shame.

**S:** I didn't say that. I was just warning you not to get too attached to me, in case I screw up.

**Q:** Oh trust me, I won't.

**S:** Good. Can't have you getting hurt, now can we?

Sam was actually kind of happy that he at least had Quinn to talk to, even if they weren't exactly nice to each other. He needed someone, especially after what had happened with Santana and how he had finally told her the truth and she was now ignoring him. This didn't help when Sam started defending Blaine against Puck.

**P:** He's thinking about kissing him (Kurt) now?

**S:** Haven't you heard? Santana already kicked up about it!

**P:** No, I haven't. That's why I'm asking. What did Santana do?

**S:** Oh. Well I think she just talked about how much she hated the idea. She hasn't done anything to Blaine though.

**P:** Well, I'm not going to say anything else but I agree with her about that.

**S:** Yeah, the anon messages were forcing him to tell us who he wanted to kiss. So it's their fault really.

**P:** And he gave in? They're just anons, He could have not answer them and just ignore their questions.

**S:** Puck, you know we aren't all rock solid like you. We are weak sometimes. Maybe he just had a weak moment.

**P:** I know that. It's just hard to see my old buddies getting along with the Easterners.

**S:** Yeah. We still want to be friends with you Puck. We don't hate you.

**P:** I can't be friends with people who are friends with them. I don't hate you too, but shit, everything has changed already.

**S:** Have you tried being nice to them? They are good people, most of the time. They are screw ups too, you know.

**P:** I will never be nice to them. I don't give a fuck if they're all screw ups.

**S:** Fine! Do whatever you want. I don't care if you get lonely. Because eventually you will!

**P:** Yeah, yeah, whatever, whatever, I do what I want. Don't get all pissy on me! I should be the one who does that!

**S:** Fine! I'll leave you alone so you can "do what I want". When you're ready to play nice, let me know.

**P:** Fine! I will never be ready to play nice! Don't get your hopes up!

**S:** I don't even care. I'll go find another best friend instead!

**P:** Fucking fine! Go find another best friend! You can't find someone like me!

**S:** Well from the way you are acting now, I don't _want _to find someone like you!

**P:** That's your fucking loss! I don't wanna see your face again! It's not me, it's you! We're over!

**S:** Good! Go find someone else to boss around! Oh wait…you won't!

**P:** Great! I can find someone much better than you who doesn't have big lips!

**S:** I dare you to try. Your only choice is Santana, since you wouldn't talk to Blaine. But you aren't talking to _her_ either! Unless you'd like to make friends with an Easterner!

**P:** My hand will be fucking better than anyone in this house! I might even try to be friends with the kidnapper! At least he doesn't have big lips like yours and he doesn't look like the Biebster!

**S:** You've got some nice new insults there Puck. I'm proud of you. And go make friends with the Kidnapper. Then he might let you go and make the rest of us happy!

**P:** Fuck that shit. I don't care if you're fucking proud of me. I'll do that, but that's not for you.

**S:** You can't understand sarcasm, can you? Good. I don't _want_ you to do anything for me!

**P:** I don't understand a shit from you! Fuck off and have a terrible fuck with the plastic!

**S:** I will! At least I won't have to use my fucking hand since people actually _like_ me!

**P:** Have a good fucking time in this house sulking in your damn room. Don't come the fuck near me!

Yes, Sam had lost his best friend and he was not happy about it. He'd lost his best friend, the girl he loved and only had Blaine and Quinn left. This mansion was making his life a lot worse. He would have been better off at home. But the Kidnapper was obviously trying to mess with their heads and it was working perfectly.

**S:** Maybe I'm just better off alone…

**Q:** Being alone is never good...

**S:** Well thanks Quinn. But I did just manage to lose my best friend, for good. You get hurt less when you are alone.

**Q:** Don't think of it like that… Do you want to talk about it?

**S:** I don't know. It just…happened. I have heard that talking helps. Maybe I should.

**Q:** Well. If you ever need me, you'll find me in my room. Er… _our_ room.

**S:** Thanks Quinn. I'm sure I'll need to talk eventually.

%%%

Approaching the door of their room, Quinn knocked gently before entering. Why was Sam even asking to talk to her anyway? Even though they were beginning to warm up to each other, they still weren't exactly 'friends' yet. Still, Quinn had told the boy that she would be there to talk, and apparently Sam felt lonely today. She was determined on developing a friendship with him. Sam, along with Blaine, were probably the friendliest Westerners out there.

Walking inside, she shut the door and turned, instantly spotting Sam. They had grown a bit comfortable near each other, so Quinn went ahead and jumped onto the bed before wrapping the blankets around her. "So, what's wrong?" she asked. He had told her that he was getting a bit lonely, but she wasn't sure if that was the only problem he was dealing with.

%%%

Sam had no idea what had possessed him to even ask Quinn to talk. She had told him that if he ever needed to talk, to just ask. He guessed he really did need to talk. He hadn't even left the room today and he wasn't even dressed properly. He had managed to chuck on a shirt. He didn't want anyone to die of shock if they saw him. It's not like he was ugly, but he was ashamed of his body. He knew that he had abs, but he just felt fat all the time.

He was laying on the bed when he heard the door open and Quinn entering. She ran in and jumped onto the bed beside him and instantly asked him what was wrong. What could he possibly start with? "Well…I miss having really close friends. I even sometimes feel like nobody cares about me and that nobody would miss me if I left. I mean, Blaine lost Santana, but now he's friends with Kurt. I lost Puck and now I'm a sad mess. I'm such a girl!"

%%%

Shrugging, Quinn replied, "I'd care if you left. I'd have no one to argue around with and stuff." She smiled slightly, and shook her head. "Actually, Puck and Santana would still be here… But you're at least a bit decent. So yeah, I'd care." Frowning slightly at Sam's comment about him being such a girl, Quinn smacked him playfully on the arm. "Being a girl isn't all that bad! And you're not being a girl! Blaine's still your friend, right? And Brittany."

"Anyways, aside from you feeling lonely, how are you?" Quinn asked, desperate on changing the topic. She had felt the same way a few years ago, resulting in her changing her appearance, and even her name. It wasn't something she was ready to talk about with Sam.

%%%

Sam smiled slightly in return and laughed slightly at her response. He figured that she meant that she liked him slightly instead of hating him. He had to admit that he was starting to realise that he and Quinn actually had some things in common. Maybe they really could be friends. "Yeah, Blaine's my friend. And yeah, I guess Brittany is too."

How was he? Honestly, he was crap. But he'd been lying through his teeth for years so it wouldn't be anything new for him to continue lying. "Yeah, I'm alright. This house is really starting to piss me off. This Kidnapper won't even give us a PlayStation or anything! What are we even supposed to do? Swim and fight all day? Kill each other?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter, as promised.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to quam314159. They have been with this story from the start and they just make me feel awesome when they review. So thanks for sticking around! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>S:<strong> I am actually extremely jealous of Kurt and Blaine.

**B:** You'll always have me, okay?

**S:** Alright. Thanks Blaine.

**B:** Anytime. :) So how are you and Quinn getting along?

**S:** Yeah, not too badly. We don't hate each other that much anymore. But we still aren't friends. We're just… acquainted I guess.

**B:** Better than no progress at all though, right?

**S:** Yeah. I'm actually kind of glad. She's a pretty good person. I think she's hiding something though…

**B:** Why do you think that?

**S:** Well, I keep calling her perfect and she says that she isn't because of something that she did. But I don't think anybody knows what.

Sam didn't really have a chance to miss Puck because the next day, the Kidnapper gave them their first assignment. The object was to camp outside in a tent for two days, with your tent partner. The partners were designed in a way that would cause drama. Puck and Kurt took a lot of convincing to head outside, but if they hadn't, they would be stuck in the mansion for another month.

Sugar had recently entered the mansion and Sam at first had been mean to her but then he decided to just be nice, like he had with Quinn. It made talking to Sugar a lot easier and more enjoyable.

**SM:** Awesome! Hopefully everyone is ready. I don't want to get punished or whatever by that creep.

**S:** Yeah, I'd rather spend Christmas outside of this house, by myself!

**SM:** Well I agree about spending it outside of this house. But, by yourself? Not with family or anything?

**S:** I don't agree with my family and they don't agree with me. And I could spend it with Blaine. I managed to lose the rest of my friends!

**SM:** Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that. Hey well you know, people who matter stick with you. I guess.

**S:** Eh, it's alright. I still live at home, but my parents and I just don't talk to each other. Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, do you have any friends back home?

**SM:** Well at least you have somewhere to stay then. Um. Kind of? I'm not really sure, I wouldn't consider them as close though.

**S:** Yeah, Puck sometimes stays at mine too. Oh, that sucks. Having a best friend can really be nice.

**SM:** Oh that's cool, that's why you guys are so close. Yeah, I've never had a best friend. I'm more independent.

**S:** Well, we were close… Now he doesn't even look at me! Oh, that's nice. I struggle to be independent. I guess I need to feel like someone cares…

**SM:** You guys should try to sort things out, you guys were super close friends. Well, it could get lonely. If you need anyone, I'm here.

**S:** That won't happen in a million years! He hates me! Alright, thanks Sugar!

**SM:** You don't know that! He could be just as upset as you, but he just doesn't want to talk about it or whatever. No problem, Sam :)

**S:** I do know that! This is Puck we're talking about. He doesn't _have _emotions, except hate! Do you think we should head out to the tents now?

**SM:** Yeah… That's true. But I mean he basically lost his brother, he's lonely. Yeah, it's probably the best idea.

**S:** Well, he can come to me. It's his turn to admit that he was wrong! Well, I'll see you out there!

While camping, the members of the mansion were bombarded with questions from anonymous people. The questions consisted of picking who they preferred out of the two names listed or picking who they would like to fuck, marry or kiss/kill out of the three listed names.

**Anonymous asked: FMK: Blaine, Quinn, Sugar.**

**F: Sugar  
>M: Quinn<br>K(iss): Blaine **

**Q:** Obviously. I just don't see how it's funny… or true.

**S:** Yeah, me either. I mean, we're only just becoming half nice to each other. Doesn't mean I want to "fuck", "marry" or "kiss" you! I may still want to "kill" you though. I kid! I kid!

**Q:** You're strange, Sam…

**S:** Well, I haven't been called strange yet. So thanks.

Puck had been asked one of the questions involving picking who of the two listed names they preferred. Sam had been shocked by some of Puck's answers.

**S: **Puck picked Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, Sugar and Kurt over 's obviously not holding a grudge or anything!

**SL: **Is this your way of coming out of the closet?

**S: **No, but you picked _me _over the Easterners and he didn't!

**SL: **He picked Easterners?

**S: **No shit! Who do you think Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, Sugar and Kurt are?

**SL: **Don't get pissy on me. I wasn't informed that you guys were dating.

**S: **We aren't! Obviously you and Blaine are allowed to be all close, but when Puck and I do it, it's wrong.

**SL: **Uhm. No. It's different. Because Blaine and I are going to be married if we are single in a couple of years. Unless you and Puckerman are having the same deal.. than .. just.

**S: **Yeah, and? It's not like you are going to have sex with him or anything since he is gay. So it's actually quite the same as two guys or two girls being best friends.

**SL: **Before you get your panties in a knot over there, let me rephrase this whole thing. You are getting all upset because Puck didn't choose you in who he would rather marry. I simply find it strange that if you aren't gay why you would care so much?  
>So. once again it is different that what you are trying to preach over there.<p>

**S: **I dont give a shit about marrying Puck. I give a shit because he hates the Easterners and wont even give them the time of day, but now he would pick them over me? See how much sense that makes!

While camping, Sam was sleeping in a tent with Rachel. This was easy for him because she didn't speak to him and he didn't speak to her. She just talked in her sleep. Quinn, on the other hand, had been the unfortunate person who was stuck with Puck. She wasn't coping too well.

**S:** The only bad thing about sleeping in a tent with Rachel is that she talks in her sleep. I do feel bad for Quinn though…

**Q:** Maybe I should kill him in his sleep..

**S:** I don't think anyone would complain all that much!

**Q:** I don't want to go to jail though..

**S:** I'll cover for you. I'll say I did it.

**Q:** You'd do that?

**S:** Well yeah. I mean, you'd be doing me a favour. Besides, a pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to be in jail!

**Q:** Oh? So you're saying that looks matter? That's not very nice…

**S:** That's not what I meant. Well, kind of. I just meant that you're a pretty person, on the inside, and you are too nice and smart to end up in jail. I'm just nothing really, so it doesn't matter so much for me.

Blaine was also surviving the camping trip, having his tent mate as Sugar. They spent most of the time dancing around and enjoying themselves while everyone else avoided their tent mates or argued all the time.

**S:** Well, we all survived one night, more or less. Only one more night to survive!

**B:** I just hope it doesn't get colder or I will request like some big giant cuddle orgy.

**S:** Yeah, good luck with that. I don't think everyone is as keen to cuddle as you are.

**B:** All girls love to cuddle, come on. So I'll just take the girls and Kurt and have big cuddle fest and you straight guys can take a lesson from the gay guy.

**S:** Hey, I never said that_I_ wouldn't cuddle! And I'd rather not be left alone with Puck either.

**B:** You can join then!

**S:** I will then! Only if it gets really cold though. I'm not keen for random cuddling!

**S:** As much as I don't mind sharing with Rachel, I miss my roommate. It's mainly just that I'm used to sleeping next to you. It's different sleeping next to Rachel…

**Q:** How is it different…?

**S:** Well, she breathes differently to you and she talks in her sleep!

**Q:** Oh… Alright. Puck's an ass. I hate sleeping near him. He took both sleeping bags..

**S:** Yeah, he's becoming a real dick lately. I'm sorry you have to put up with him!

Everyone more or less survived the first night and Sam and Quinn were on the verge of…friendship? Either way, Sam didn't mind being nice to Quinn. She was actually a good person, despite being perfect. He could live with having her as a friend. Who knows, maybe she'd be good for him. Someone to keep him on a straight line and make sure he didn't go mean again. That was someone Sam was sure he definitely needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Looking at this chapter I've realised that it's gonna be a little while until Quinn and Sam get together. But I promise that they do! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>SL:<strong> Why are you guys all changing? Really? It was supposed to be us Westerners who stuck together through all of this. Blaine wasn't supposed to do whatever he is that he is doing over there. I still want my Hobbit back. Sammy never acted like this, he never fought with Noah before.. and he sure as hell didn't like Easterners. And Puckerman isn't Puckerman anymore… he should be the Devil himself.. Yes, he might of been a jerk before.. but that was the type I could handle.. this new him.. I don't know. Can you guys just stop changing and bring things back how they used to?

**S:** The reason I'm fighting with Puck is because he is a dick! As for the Easterners, we've been over this Santana!

**SL:** You would never call him a dick either. I'm starting to not be able to recognize you Sammy.

**S:** I don't even care what you think anymore! You didn't even like me when we were "friends"!

**S:** Well Quinn did offer to kill him (Puck), but I think she changed her mind.

**R:** I don't blame her. She's too pretty to go to jail.

**S:** I told her that and then she got bitchy with me!

**R:** Quinn's a wonderful girl. Not even Puckerman's worth prison time.

**S:** Yeah, I keep telling her that she is perfect and she keeps shoving it back in my face!

**R:** She'll come around :)

**S:** Yeah, maybe one day.

The camping trip was becoming worse with every minute that Sam was stuck outside. He still hadn't spoken to Puck since their fight and Santana was being unreasonable. Sam could not have predicted what was going to happen next once Santana got drunk.

**S:** Quinn…what is Santana talking about? Was that really you?

**Q:** People used to call me Lucy Caboosey, Sam… I was made fun of. Every day. Bullied. I hated my life. I tried killing myself, actually, a few times. But nothing ever worked..

My father… he got a little extra money… and I asked if I could make a few changes to my appearance..

**S:** So….is this what you mean when you say you aren't perfect?

**SL:** Hunny. The game has just begun. You are in for a _wild_ ride.

**S:** Santana, just stop! Stop ruining everyone else's lives, just because you are a miserable bitch!

**SL:** NO! You just fucking stop for one moment and think. She deserves _everything_ she gets coming to her in the next couple of days. It's alright to screw over Santana Lopez but once she comes back for revenge it's all so wrong? I'm tired of living by those rules.

**S:** Look, everyone knows what happened with you, Quinn and Brittany. It's in the fucking past! Brittany has even tried to be friends with you again but you keep pushing her away because you don't like people. Some things never need to be known, like what happened to Quinn/Lucy. You're only doing it because you enjoy watching people suffer! It makes you hurt less!

**SL:** Yes Master Sam, because you know _every_single little thing about me.

**S:** I don't and I don't want to. I just know that you are a shitty person and nobody deserves what you do to them!

**SL:** You are totally and completely right.

**S:** You're bullshitting me now. Just fucking leave Quinn alone!

**SL:** Alright. It was fine for her to do things to me, but it's so wrong for me to return the favor? Please Sam. You are being a hypocrite.

**S:** You've destroyed her! Some people won't ever treat her the same again! The only way she could have destroyed you was by her leaving making you hate everyone and everything!

**S:** I just hope that Quinn is alright… I think it will just take me a while to get over the shock. She still has those same beautiful eyes!

Sam realised that the way Quinn had looked in that photo did not change anything. He even liked the red hair. He'd always had a thing for red hair. But Sam was not going to let Santana just get away with doing that to Quinn. He was going to defend her as best as he possibly could.

**S:** I can't wait to see how Santana feels this morning! Especially after all the shit she caused last night! Do you even remember what you did?

**SL:** I can re-read what went down on Tumblr. I have never felt better.

**S:** Good for you. But as you previously said on Tumblr, it's 2 against 7. One day you will fall.

**SL:** I'm like Julius Caesar, the only way I will fall is if 23 knifes are plunged into me. But give it the best shot you have.

**S:** I'm sure that can be arranged Santana. Especially after what you did. Many people are pissed with you.

**SL:** I'm so sad, I think I'll go cry in a corner or some shit like that. Do you really think I care about which Easterner is mad at me? Hell, I couldn't care any less. All six of you Easterners.

**S:** Easterners? So suddenly I'm an Easterner and Blaine isn't? Well guess what? I'd rather be an Easterner than a Westerner anyway. Especially if it means that I don't have to see your stupid face every day! The Easterners accept me way more than you and Puck have ever accepted me!

**SL:** Blaine is an Easterner as well. Both of you are. It's disgusting. My stupid face? Seriously? Are you in like second grade again? You seriously need to go on Dr. Phil or something, you are seriously an overly emotional boy about Puck. Are you sure you aren't in love with him or something?

**S:** Well, at least you aren't my best friend so I don't give a shit if you call me an Easterner. Do you really want me to say exactly what I think of you? Alright, so I mentioned Puck's name once, in the context of hating him, and you suddenly think I'm in love with him? Reality check. I'm pretty sure_ you're_ the one who is in love with him. You're always grovelling for his approval and you fight with him but apologize straight away. You just want him and Blaine for yourself. But it doesn't work like that.

**SL:** What the hell? I've never apologized to Puckerman, ever. I have never even thought of even telling him those words. Those words aren't my thing. But I forgot, you claim you know everything about me. I'm deeply and dearly in love with Puckerman. Definitely. You caught me Sammy!

**S:** We went over this last night. I _don't_ know everything about you. Obviously not and I'm kind of glad. But there is one thing I know; you're afraid of love. You're afraid of being loved or loving someone. It's too easy for you to get hurt, right? Like with Brittany and Quinn. And Brittany told you that she loves you and you just turn back to your default self, so that you can't admit whatever it is that you feel for Brittany, or Blaine or whoever and risk getting hurt again.

**SL:** I swear with each post you sound stupider and stupider. I think you are totally and completely right. I'm afraid of something that doesn't exist. Okay. Anything else you want to tell me that I didn't know about myself? Wait, I should find a notebook first so I can write this all down.

**S:** Love doesn't exist? That's interesting. Then how exactly does Brittany_ love_ you? Or Blaine_ love_ you? Maybe you should write that down in your damn notebook! By what you're saying, everyone is stupid and doesn't know anything about anything. I may be stupid, but everyone else is not! Oh! I have something else you can write down in that stupid notebook. People are trying to help you and be nice to you, and all you're doing is pushing yourself away. Even Kurt is trying to help and you're just being a bitch! I may have no idea what I'm talking about, but he does. So does Blaine. And Quinn. And Sugar. And Rachel.

**SL:** I've always thought the same thing, but never truly breeched upon it. It doesn't even matter who "loves" me. Love doesn't exist and is just another word for people to use to describe stupid things that only happen in fairy tales. But, I didn't say everyone else is stupid, nor did I call you stupid, so you besta back up and re-read what I wrote before you try to come at me. I said you sound stupid, which you do. You have a lot to learn. A lot to learn.

**S:** I think Santana, that you actually have a lot to learn. Those "stupid things" that happen in fairy tales do exist, but you're just too hung up on yourself to see that. Fine. But you sound stupid too. And by the way, I may have had those "stupid feelings" towards you at one point. You know, when we were still "friends" and all.

**SL:** Wait.. what?

**S:** You heard exactly what I said. I loved you Santana. For a little while anyway. But then I realised it was a lost cause, so instead I started having random, mindless sex with random girls.

**SL:** So wait, all those times when you would watch me while I was drunk when Blaine was gone was because you you.. you know..

**S:** Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I cared about you. I also didn't want other random guys hooking up with you.

**SL:** No.. seriously. Why is this kidnapper messing with me? How much is he paying you to say all of this?

**S:** He's not paying me anything! I'm telling the truth Santana. I don't really care if you believe me or not, but I've told you now. Besides, money would be pretty useless in this house anyway.

**SL:** I, I just. I have to go. I think since Kurt left the tent.. I might. Just. Bye Sammy.

**S:** Alright. Good bye Santana.

Yeah, Sam's life sucked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not only are you getting another chapter already, but it's almost double the size of a normal sized chapter! :) **

**You may even have another one real soon, because I'm in the mood for writing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Q:<strong> I think I'm gonna crawl back into my sleeping bag. My head hurts and I'm emotionally broken from what happened last night..

**S:** Hey Quinn, I just wanted to let you know that I think red hair suits you. And glasses. You're beautiful, no matter how you look. Especially if you think you are beautiful.

**Q:** Ah…. thanks, Sam.

**S:** Anytime. Don't let Santana bring you down. She's being extremely bitchy at the moment.

**Q:** I noticed…. She has a reason to be, I guess…

**S:** Yeah, she does. So uh…what did happen with you and her?

**Q:** You really want to know? … You might hate me after I tell you this…

**S:** Yeah, I'd like to know. I'm sure I won't hate you. I've hated enough people today.

**Q:** Um… alright. So Britt, San, and I used to be great friends… best friends, actually. But that was years ago… One day, her dad lost his job and they had to move to the West. Britt and I were disgusted… we pushed her away and refused to interact with her. We called her 'dirty' and 'Western trash'. And then, I guess she met you guys.

**S:** Oh…wow. Do you regret what you did to Santana?

**Q:** Well, with the way she's acting right now, she's making it _really_ hard for me to feel bad about it… But yes, I do.

**S:** Then that's enough for me. You realise you've done something wrong and you feel bad about it. I'm not going to hold it against you.

**Q:** Thanks, Sam. For... being ridiculously nice to me (:

**S:** It's alright Quinn. I figured we should try and be friends, so I'm going to be understanding and nice.

After the massive mess that was caused by the camping trip, everyone was finally allowed back into the house. Most people generally ignored each other. Many people received questions in their ask box. Sam received one asking about his first true love. Puck didn't like that.

**P:** His first true love is Santana?

**S:** Yeah, it is. Got a problem?

**P:** Yes. I was her fuck buddy and you, my old buddy, were in love with her.

**S:** For like a few months or something. It was when we first met her. Before I became a player.

**P:** And you didn't tell me anything? You were in love with her while I was fucking her! Jesus Christ, that was some fucked up shit!

**S:** Yeah, because you would have _loved_it if I had told you! I can't tell you anything because you just don't _care_! Don't blame your "fucked up shit" on me loving her. Obviously it was nothing!

**P:** You could have just told me that you loved her! If you did, I would have backed off and let you have your own way with her! And it would probably stop the psycho from kidnapping us!

**S:** "Have my own way with her"? Honestly? Noah, do you know anything about love? Obviously not. But seriously, after about a month, I realised I had no chance anyway. So I just didn't bother telling you. And then I eventually got over her.

**P:** Fuck no. You just didn't call me by my name. Take it back, froggy. I don't need to know anything about love. I will never experience it anyway. What the fuck ever. This is all your fault. The pedo kidnapped us because of your love for her!

**S:** No, I won't take it back _Noah_! Whatever. I don't care if you never experience it. But you still can't judge me on it, since you know nothing about it! _My_ fault? We were kidnapped because I loved Santana? Are you_serious_? I think he kidnapped us because we're all screwed up and we need to all fix our shit with each other!

**P:** Well then, fuck you and your huge lips! You and your Bieber hair are fucking nothing! We were kidnapped because of you! I don't know why or anything but I know it's because of you! I regret being your fucking best friend!

**S:** Whatever you say Puckerman, but it looks like we're stuck with each other for a day. Have fun for the rest of the day!

**P:** And you are clearly enjoying that shit! What now, you have a little crush on me, Bieber?

**S:** No, I'm actually enjoying the idea of annoying the shit out of you tomorrow. That will be the most fun I'll have had in this house! Also, you think that I'm in love with you?

**P:** Fuck no. I will never let myself be handcuffed to you.

**S:** You're going to throw the challenge? Seriously? It's one day! Toughen the fuck up!

**P:** No fucking way. I'd rather be handcuffed to Hummel than be handcuffed with you!

**S:** Fine! Throw the damn challenge! See how much everybody will_love_ that! Santana will be pretty pissed too!

The next challenge involved everybody being handcuffed to someone else for a day. Most people were able to cope, but Puck refused to let himself be handcuffed to Sam. In the end, Puck threw the challenge and they were forced to stay in the mansion another month.

**S:** Well it's not a good sign waking up and not being handcuffed to , don't throw this damn challenge! I won't even look at you if it helps. I won't say a word _all_day!

**SL:** What the hell?

**S:** He's locked himself in his room and he won't come out. We think that we might get the servants to get him out.

**SL:** I would say something about this… but unlike _some_ people in this house, I'm _loyal_ to my friends.

**S:** You're either talking about me or Blaine. Or both. Whatever. I'm going to go and talk to the servants and get him out. Screw staying here another month!

**SL:** I wouldn't mind another month, after all once I got into this house people started to show their true selves.

**S:** Well, you're the only one who hasn't changed. You're still the same bitchy person that I met all those years ago. It's just become amplified in this house!

**SL:** At least I keep it real.. you should take lessons.

**S:** Hey, I know who I am. I've realised I don't have to be a dick to anyone, since most people are actually _nice_. I've realised that you and Puck are bad influences and Blaine and I are better off without you!

**SL:** Don't you _dare_ bring Blaine into this Sammy! When I met you, you acted the way you did before you got into this house, so you can't start to try to blame me for anything. Nice people finish last, so when you are crossing the finish line in this little game, I'll be waving you in.

**S:** Did I hit a nerve? I'm sorry! Yeah, I used to be like you. But that got me nowhere. At least with being nice, I don't feel so damn alone in this world, like you are! I don't give a shit if I finish last. I'd rather finish last with everyone else then be stuck with you the whole damn race!

**SL:** I am not alone in this damn world, I have Santana Lopez. Which clearly by it seems is something you wanted but never got. I wonder how that tastes. Failure must suck. It's funny how you try to insult me on things that I truly don't care about.

**S:** I'm glad I never got you. You are so much worse then I could have ever imagined! So I've never managed to taste failure. I'll get around to it one day. Things you don't care about? Alright, I know one thing I can insult you about that you care about. How are things with you and Blaine?

**SL:** Real cute Sammy, real cute. I thought you were playing Mr. Nice guy, but it seems as if you wish to only use that role on those Easterners which includes Blaine.  
>As for me and Blaine, since you ask you shall receive. Let's just say it is about time I cut all those strings between me and him. I shall ask the same question for you and Puckerman also. How is that relationship working out? Are you finally admitting that undeniable love for him?<p>

**S:** It's hard to be nice when you just want to yell at me all the time! You already know how I felt about you. I wish I could will myself to be nice to you, but right now, I can't! You're really going to do that? You're going to throw away your friendship with Blaine over Kurt? And me and Puck? It's done. Finished. I don't want to ever see him again! It seems like Puck wants to keep it that way anyway.

**SL:** I don't understand.. what do you mean you can't be "nice" to me? I'm not even yelling you should have already known that, I just, I mean, coming into this house.. we should of stuck together. You realize that right? All four of us. As for Blaine, this doesn't even involve Kurt.. not my decision to stop speaking to him. That has _nothing_ to do with Kurt, and _everything_ to do with Blaine. You know that you miss Puckerman, you ain't going to lie to me right? I'm tired of the bullshit.

**S:** What is the point of trying to stick by you Santana when you don't even care about me at all? That really hurts. I thought you at least cared a little, but no, apparently not at all. I'd rather stay with people that do care. We can still stick together, but I don't want it to just be the four of us. I want to try and be friends with the others too. Doesn't mean that I hate you. What did Blaine do? All he did was talk to the Easterners. Exactly what I did. Is that really something to lose someone you have been best friends with for years over? And I do miss Puck. But we have our differences and he doesn't like me talking to the Easterners. Until he decides to talk to them, I'll just be friends with Blaine instead.

**SL:** So you truly believe those Easterners care about you? You really have so much to learn. Maybe you aren't cut out to being a Westerner. Well, you used to be, than you like visited Oprah or became a hippie trying to spread peace, which isn't going to happen if you realized by now. I rather not have that conversation with you. You don't even know the half of it, so just shut up about it alright? It doesn't concern you.. or anyone in this damn house for that matter. I think this is a fun turn of events. Until he talks to the Easterners? You do realize this is Puck we are talking about? Him talking to the Easterners is like saying I'm going to win a Nobel Peace Prize award, or whatever they call it. Which leads me to something else.. I believe this conversation we are having is actually really civil compared to you and your boyfriend, why aren't you implying those rules to me?

**S:** Santana, I really care about you. I always have. I just wished that you had acted the same way towards me. Every time that I'm mean to you, I feel really bad. I wish I could be mean to you, then I could just be angry about everything that's happened between us. But I can't. The reason I'm not implying those rules to you is because I know that deep inside, you care about me and the Easterners. Or at least Brittany and Quinn. I just want you to realise that.

**SL:** I can't realize something that isn't true Sam… I wish you just stop talking like _that! _All that caring nonsense, none of it makes sense…it's like a figment of your imagination! That has to be all.. This is why I'm a Westerner! I don't feel anything, unless you call anger and hate because I have tons of that flowing through my blood. And I'm not even a Westerner from birth! What is wrong with everyone? _Everyone keeps changing, and I don't like it!_

**S:** Santana, caring is a human emotion. So is love. Maybe you aren't human. Maybe that's why you can't accept that people do actually care about you. Perhaps you and I should have been born into each other's lives. You should have been a Westerner and I should have been born an Easterner!

**SL:** You should of definitely had my life, you wouldn't be able to deal with half of the stuff I've been through. You would actually get to see what happens at the hands of those Easterners. …Sam, what is the reason for this conversation? We both know I'm not going to change anytime soon, and it seems as if you are set on ruining the life you have by befriending them.

**S:** Yeah, then I would understand whatever made you this empty! What do you mean? There has to be a reason to have a conversation? I don't have a reason! You may not change soon, but you will eventually. I can't wait for that day. But until then, I won't try and change you!

**SL:** I am not empty. I just don't understand what is wrong with you.

**S:** There's nothing wrong with me! I'm just not like you. Unless that means I am "wrong". I'm sorry I don't want to end up like you!

**SL:** It seems to be a pattern the people who "care" about me are always the ones who seem to try to bring me down.

**S:** Then you must be doing something for them to push you away. Have you ever thought of that Santana?

**SL:** I think everyone just likes to blame me for all of this.

**S:** Being stuck here? Actually I have been blamed for that because I loved you.

**SL:** We can take the blame together.. I guess. But.. than truly makes no sense..

**S:** Yeah. But we can take it together. If you prefer. :)

**SL:** Why are we bonding on taking heat from other people? But.. yeah.. actually. I'd like that.

**S:** I have no idea. Maybe it's the only thing we have in common. Alright. We're both the reason that we are all in this house.

**SL:** I actually think we might have alot more in common.. if you would quit this little nice boy act of yours.

**S:** Yeah we probably do. But it's not an act. So I'm not going to be "dropping" it.

**SL:** I. Why the change? What is so much better about befriending them? I don't understand the appeal. At all.

**S:** They're great people. And some of them have been through the same stuff, or worse. They are basically the same!

**SL:** Definitely great people. Must you forget I was one of them.

**S:** Exactly. I mean, you can be a good person.

**SL:** How cute it is how you are willing to say people you've only known for like three weeks are good people.

**S:** I've known you for a lot longer than that and you can be a good person. But they have everything that I've been missing from my life.

**SL:** I can not believe you just said that.

**S:** Well I did. Deal with it.

**SL:** So.. since everyone seems to have left.. when you find my Sammy can you let me know? I mean, Blaine isn't the same either.. are they hiding together?

**S:** I don't think you'll find him. He's very good at hiding.

**SL:** And.. I'm pretty sure that Puckerman misses him too.

**S:** Well, if Puck ever finds him, I'll congratulate him.

**SL:** What type of game are you playing at?

**S:** None. I just don't care anymore.

**SL:** See, we do have something in common.

**S:** There we go. We have two things in common.

**SL:** I see you showing that Westerner side of you, I like that much better.

**S:** It does exist. It just likes to hide. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop talking to Quinn and the others.

**SL:** I like him better.. he should stay out of hiding more often. I refuse to reply to that last comment.

**S:** If you're lucky, I might show both sides. You have to take me with both sides Santana.

**SL:** Luck tends to normally be on my side. But I'm more than sure sober Santana can persuade you for awhile. Will you be the death of me Sam Evans?

**S:** Right, whatever you say Santana. I do prefer it when you are sober! Most probably, yes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright. So the next few chapters (probably ten or so) there will be lots of Samtana. I'm sorry for those who do not ship it, but that's just the way it happened and I cannot change that. There is also another relationship before Sam and Quinn finally get together, but I promise that they do. **

**Please forgive me! :)**

* * *

><p>After Puck refused the previous challenge, the next one was made especially for him. Everybody was going to be locked in their room with their roommate for a day. This meant that Sam and Quinn were with each other all day.<p>

**S:** Spend a day locked in my room with Quinn?Easiest challenge yet!

**Q:** I think it's safe to say that we're now friends?

**S:** Yeah, pretty much. I mean, you're tolerable…I guess.

**Q:** You guess? Tolerable?

**S:** Quinn, I was joking! Lighten up!

**Q:** Pfft. I knew that. I guess _you're_ alright… You're pretty tolerable. (:

**S:** Sure you did. And I know that you wouldn't be able to live without me!

**Q:** Oh definitely! I'm absolutely _crazy_ about you, Sam! If you were to ever leave, I'd die! How'd you know? Can you read minds?(;

**S:** Of course I can read minds! Didn't you know that I was a psychic in my former life?

**Q:** This is new information! And why didn't you tell me this before, Sammy Evans?

**S:** I didn't want to freak you out! It kind of freaks people out when they realise I can read their mind!

**Q:** I'm very, very, freaked out right now, Evans. I'm shaking with fear. Ha. What am I thinking about now?

**S:** You should be! You are thinking about how fantastically awesome I am and how glad you are that we ended up as roommates!

**Q:** I _was_thinking about that! I'm impressed, Sam! We're both pretty awesome people and we make pretty awesome roommates!

**S:** I also think that we can be pretty freaking awesome friends! What do you think?

We definitely are pretty awesome people and pretty awesome roommates. I'm glad we aren't like Puck and Rachel!

**Q:** Hell yeah! We'll be awesome friends! Also, I heard that Sam has a little crush on Santana Lopez. True or false?

**S:** Not anymore. I used to be in love with her. But she's way out of my league. A bit like you, actually.

**Q:** Excuse me? Out of your league? Haha. You saw that photo of me from a couple years back. I haven't changed.

**S:** Yeah, but even the girl in that picture was perfect. I can't compete with perfect!

**Q:** I'm not perfect! I wish I was!

**S:** You are Quinn. You are perfect. Just believe me on this one.

**Q:** Are you kidding? I've made so many mistakes…

**S:** But, you're still perfect to me.

**Q:** You're being too kind, Sam.

**S:** Nah, I'm just being truthful. Besides, I was a massive dick to you when we first arrived.

**Q:** Ah, I remember that. We hated each other. And you threw my dresser out into the pool!

**S:** Yeah, then you had to wear my favourite shirt. And I told you to burn it. I loved that shirt!

**Q:** I didn't burn it though! And I'm sorry! I needed something to wear!

**S:** Hey, it's fine. I thought you had cooties for a while there. But if you haven't burnt it, can I have it back?

**Q:** Yeah, you can have it back. And if it was your favorite one, why'd you let me borrow it?

**S:** Well it was the only one that would fit you properly. And I did care about helping you. Slightly.

**Q:** You used to be so mean to me. And now look at us! We're pretty good friends.

I like the nice side of you better, but apparently your friends don't..

**S:** Yeah, I guess I realised that following what Puck and Santana were doing really wasn't the right idea. Besides, you're a great person. Yeah…but I still have Blaine and now I have you. So I think I'm better off.

**Q:** Thanks, you're a great person yourself! Blaine's a great guy, Kurt's pretty lucky to have him as a roomie. Doesn't it seem like there's something going on between those two?

**S:** Well thanks Quinn. Yeah, they lucked out. A bit like us actually. Oh yeah there does. Even if they aren't together now, they probably will be soon!

**Q:** Anytime. Yeah. Poor Brittany got paired with Santana.. Won't Santana kill Blaine if he and Kurt got together? Not that it's any of my business.. but..

**S:** I know. And Rachel is with Puck. I'm hoping they just ignore each other and not kill each other. Most probably yes. But if she wants him in her life, she'll have to deal.

Sam was actually glad that he was friends with Quinn. He thought she was a really great person and despite the fact that she was perfect, he wanted to be friends with her. But he may have lied about how he felt about Santana.

**SL:** Let's just flirt via a productive way to experience life. It's also gross and it makes me want to puke.

**S:** Ah Santana. Always refreshing to wake up to you angry again!

**SL:** I'll take that as a compliment.

**S:** It wasn't one, but sure, if it makes you feel happier.

**SL:** That's fine with me.

**S:** So I hear it's very awkward in your room. Plenty of awkward silences.

**SL:** Considering I haven't talked nor glanced over at either of them.. I'm unsure.. just they must be glad that the servants took the rope, and the tape I had on the dresser.

**S:** Obviously the Kidnapper wants you to be nice. But I know that you can't do that. So he's wasting his time trying.

**SL:** That just sounds horrible..

**S:** You being nice? Or the fact that you can't be nice?

**SL:** Being nice? I mean seriously. It's not that I can't be nice, I just haven't found the right people to be nice to alright. People just liked to be lied to.. and I'm not a liar.

**S:** Being nice does not always mean you're lying. You just seem to think that being mean to someone is telling them the truth. But it really isn't.

**SL:** Right. And I'm walking on sunshine as well.

**S:** And you wonder why nobody likes you.

**SL:** Actually, I could care less.

**S:** I noticed. It's a wonder why I keep talking to you honestly!

**SL:** I'm like awesome?

**S:** That must be it.

**SL:** Well.. now I have a serious question to ask you.. are you up for it?

**S:** Up for what?

**SL:** Answering the question..

**S:** I've totally lost you. Wait…I think I get it. Yeah, sure I'll answer the question.

**SL:** Why are you so quick to attack me, and or Puckerman when we say something, but when those new friends of yours say something about us you keep quiet?

**S:** Because you two are the bigger people and if you stop causing trouble, they will. Besides, I'm not friends with Puck anymore so I don't care how much people fight with him. I'm sorry I didn't step in between you and Quinn.

**SL:** I don't need you to step in, I can handle myself. But you are lying about you not being friends with Puckerman. I know that for a fact. But that logic you have is twisted..

**S:** Right, so you're complaining that I'm one-sided but when I offer to help you, you don't want it. That makes sense. Even so, I still don't care about him. You know I'm not a very logical person.

**SL:** I was just asking why, I wasn't complaining. You don't care about him? I think I can guess the next sentence that will come out of that mouth of yours. Whatever it is, I'm more than sure it will be a lie.

**S:** Firstly, I still have feelings for you. Now tell me that's a lie. Secondly, I don't. Sure, he was my best friend, but best friends don't need to impress each other. Whatever it was that Puck and I had, it wasn't a true friendship. So no, I don't care.

**SL:** I. I don't understand. What the hell? That makes no sense. As for you and Puck. I take it you are past the jealous ex girlfriend and now you are the overly denying girlfriend part. I'll let this one take its course.

**S:** Actually, it makes perfect sense. _You_ just don't want to believe it! You think I'm going through the five stages of grieving? So I've been through denial and anger. I must be up for bargaining. Hmm…that one will be interesting.

**SL:** No. I just really don't understand it. Well, it isn't as if you haven't gave him a ultimatum already. Something about how he has to accept you as this nice person and you talking to Easterners. Right?

**S:** Well, it doesn't matter if you understand it, because it's true. Oh yeah, true. I guess I'm up to stage four then. Depression. Oh yay, this is going to be fun! I wonder what I would be like if I was pissy _and_ depressed. Probably the way you are when we try to have a conversation.

**SL:** It doesn't mean anything, saying something over Tumblr doesn't count for anything. You are a jerk… seriously.

**S:** I'd say it to your face, but you haven't spoken to my face since we arrived here.

I'm only a jerk to you, sweetheart.

**SL:** You seriously expect me to go up to you? And that actually works out. I rather you be a jerk than all that softness.

**S:** Exactly. Therefore I'm going to have to say everything I want to say over Tumblr.

Sure, I don't mind being a jerk to you. Most of the time, you deserve it!

**SL:** I realize that you aren't man enough.. Touche, or whatever the word is that people seem to say.

**S:** I will come over there. Brittany is over here anyway. Why thanks Santana. I knew you thought highly of me.

**SL:** I'm surprised you are willing to walk over here, I wasn't sure that you would waste that time with an Westerner. You are _so_ very welcome.

**S:** I _am_ a Westerner! So technically, I am one of you. So therefore, it really isn't a hassle! I love your sarcasm. It's very comforting.

**SL:** I'm more of a Westerner than you will ever be.. and I'm not by birth still! How do you even call yourself one of us? But the door is closed. When you walk in.. make sure you close it once again. You know you miss it..

**S:** Because I am. Whether you think I am or not. I will make sure to close the door! I do, unfortunately.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter and the next one are basically Sam admitting his feelings to Santana. If you don't like Samtana, don't read the next two chapters. I'll be sure to warn you every time Samtana appears.**

**For the rest of you, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam really needed to speak to Santana to her face, rather than through a computer. It was extremely hard to portray his feelings through the computer and he really needed Santana to know the truth about his past and present feelings. Especially since they were stuck together in this place for a while.<p>

He'd first met her after Quinn and Brittany had ditched her. She seemed quite fragile and Sam couldn't help but start to fall for the girl with the hard exterior. She became almost exactly like them as she started to hang around with them. She became really fast friends with Blaine.

Santana Lopez was a very bitchy person. That was half of what he liked about her. He liked that she could stand up for herself. He also liked that she could give as bad as she took. She fit into the Westerner lifestyle way better than Sam had ever fit. It seemed like she was meant to be born a Westerner.

Sam had never really fit in properly. He'd been hanging around with Puck ever since he was young. Puck was the toughest badass in their area. Sam was lucky to be on Puck's good side. Especially when it came to the Easterners. The only reason he'd ever really hated the Easterners was because Puck had. Sam had to impress Puck, to keep being his best friend.

Sam didn't realise how wrong this was until he was shoved in this mansion. Once he was stuck, he saw how the Easterners interacted with each other. He saw the close and strong friendships they had. Puck and Sam's friendship was nothing compared to what the Easterner's had.

Once he talked to the Easterners, he realised where he belonged. He was supposed to be raised on the East side. Just like Santana was supposed to be raised on the West. That was when his existing friendships started to crumble.

Before entering the house, Sam's feelings for Santana had resurfaced. They had disappeared not long after they had first appeared when Santana first arrived in the West side. But she had been his first love. Those sorts of feelings never really left. The only problem? Santana didn't believe in love. Or caring. He really hoped that someone in this house could show her that they really did.

Santana and Brittany's door was closed, like Santana had said. He knocked once before opening the door. Santana was sitting on the bed with her laptop. He shut the door as he entered and glanced over at Santana. _Now what the hell do I say?_

"Santana, I know that you don't believe in love. Or caring about someone. Or anything remotely related to feelings. But I do. And I know that it doesn't really matter what I say, because nothing will change what you believe. But I need to tell you in person. I love you Santana. I love everything about you. Especially your bitchiness. I just… I need you to believe that I'm not lying to you."

%%%

Santana spent a majority of the day arguing with Sam Evans. She didn't realize why he effecting her so much. She didn't understand it. She knew for a fact that there couldn't be such thing as love right? But yet this was a boy who was busy proclaiming his love for her over a website. It made no sense, but yet at the same time there was this longing of hope that someone loved her. She knew Brittany claimed she did as well, but this was different. Sam was a Westerner, and a boy. She knew that last word made a huge difference in each of the case. Or well he was born a Westerner. Even if he acted as if he was an Easterner.

She never actually caught on to the whole being in love with her thing. It made no sense. Well, it sort of did if Santana would actually think it over. After all, she could remember all those times where she tended to get overly drunk and Blaine was gone off somewhere else, she would simply cry into Sam. Or just casually sit on his laptop and run her fingers through his hair. He was there when she accidently flirted with a guy at the bar who looked as if the next day she would end up on the side of the road un-breathing. Somehow he managed to handle her when she was drunk, and that wasn't an easy task. But yet at the same time she wasn't leading him along intently. It was like something she believed was how friends acted towards each other. Because she had been so sure that she was only attracted to girls, she figured that it would be okay for her to do this. After all, Blaine didn't seem to mind. She never actually thought over the fact that he was gay.

Which led the girl to a different train of thought, Santana had been so very sure that she was only attracted to girls. But it seemed as if with each word the blonde boy typed made her blush and rethink things over secretly. Maybe it was because the fallen attraction that gave her attention. Or maybe it was because she wanted to push her feelings for Brittany completely out the door. That was when a knock at her door startled her and she held her breath for a moment. Suddenly the blonde was coming through the door. Even though she had been suspecting that he would actually come into her room, when she heard the door close it was like reality had finally been set in play. She closed her laptop quietly, the only sound that filled the room before setting it down on the floor next to her bed. Santana turned quickly giving Sam her full attention.

That was when he started to speak. Her mouth slowly started to open as he spoke on. It was surreal. Like it was a dream or something. He was speaking like they were in a fairy tale. It was like when he spoke those three little words something sparked inside of Satan. She had needed to hear those words for such a long time from something that she could believe in. Suddenly everything had become distance and Santana was left inside of her thoughts. Her heart started to beat faster, like something triggered inside. She could only look at him for a moment, before trying to allow the words to completely sink inside. She had finally closed her mouth. But her eyes were locked on that boy. She turned for a moment, finding the floor with her feet and slowly getting up facing an opposite direction of him. She walked over to the side of the bed, before standing across from him, still unable to reply.

Santana knew he was expecting her to say something sarcastic and rude, but she couldn't come up with anything. She couldn't even come up with anything to say period. Her eyes suddenly dropped to the floor looking over his feet and once again back up to his face. She didn't understand why she was acting like this. She needed to force her guard to go back up. But she was still in shock at his words, which was the main reason for the silence that filled the room after him. She couldn't allow herself to believe in those words once again.

It was better to protect herself than actually take a risk and end up feeling worse than from where she started. Santana was speechless, and that was something unrealistic knowing that she was usually able to come up with a comeback within seconds from just about everything and anything. Her mouth opened as if she planned to speak, but her words jumbled up again inside of her mind forcing her to reclose her mouth. She knew that she needed to speak, maybe not for her, but for Sam.

"I-I." Santana struggled out to get out, "I-you. I mean. This. You. Me." She tried her best to actually form a sentence, before she just stopped trying completely. Santana was truly speechless, and she could only stand there and act as if she was still that Westerner that people believed her to be.

%%%

Sam watched as Santana just stared at him. For a really long time. She looked like she was in shock. Like her world had just been shaken up. 'I love you' tends to shake up people's worlds but it was worse for Santana because she didn't even believe that those words could affect people so strongly.

He waited, hoping she would at least say something. She had made her way over to him and just kept staring at him. Maybe she was just trying to find the right words to use to reject him. He kind of already knew that she would, so it wasn't going to hurt that badly. At least, he hoped so.

Then she opened her mouth and spoke. Only words. Not even a sentence. She really was speechless. He had done this to her. How, he wasn't even sure. But he had. He had made the toughest girl in this house lost for words. Maybe she did care for him, even just a little.

"Look, I understand that you don't want anything to do with me, other than to argue. But I just needed you to know. I'll leave now. I don't want to make it any more embarrassing for myself."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the wait. My life got a bit hectic and I had to try and sort out what I would be doing this year. But it's all sorted now so I can get back to regular posting. :)**

**And yes, this chapter is 100% Samtana. **

* * *

><p>Santana was at relief that he had spoken once again. She had expected him to say something else that would shake up her whole thought process once again, but he had just done what he normally did. Sam was doing his best at confusing her, even if it was unintentionally. She was debating on if she should just throw herself at the floor and start to cry, that was how distraught she seemed to be at the moment. But than her focus started on his words, and she started to shake her head. She didn't want him to go.. not yet. He just walked into her room.<p>

She knew that she couldn't just let him leave though. Even if she was unsure what she wanted to do with him. She was just afraid that if she let him walk out that door that he would suddenly change his mind and act as if he didn't care anymore. She couldn't deal with that. Underneath her front that she put up for everyone to see, she just wanted to be loved.

After the whole thing with Quinn and Brittany, Santana had never felt emptier, knowing that only that stupid word she forced herself to not believe in, could make herself feel whole again. Biting down on her lip, she looked back up to him. She was trying to figure out how she could tell him that she didn't want to leave.

Santana didn't know what or if she wanted to be something with him. She just wanted to hear those three little words over and over again. It was selfish yes, but yet at the same time could she be helping him with those feelings? Maybe after spending enough time with her he would just move on quickly. She knew that if anything he was making her question her sexuality, but how long could that last? Maybe she just had a thing for blondes. She wasn't completely sure at the moment the only thing she was sure of was that time wasn't on her side. She actually took a step with her head still shaking.

"No, I," Santana spoke slowly trying to buy her enough time to figure out how to process her own thoughts, "You don't have to go, I mean, I don't, you know, want you to go, you could stay, for a minute, or maybe you know." She rambled, trying to come up with an actual sentence that would make sense but finding that she couldn't.

Suddenly when she realized what was happening her cheeks started to turn a rosy color. She was completely unaware of this change up until she felt her face grow hot, which forced her to look back down at the floor. Than another emotion that never shown actually decided to come out and play. She felt suddenly shy and very self-conscious.

Santana took a step back again, accidently running into the bed. It caused her to cross her arms in embarrassment. She didn't understand what was happening. This reminded her back when she was a little school girl back in the Eastern side of town. When she would have those very rare schoolgirl crushes on a boy and get all giddy inside. She decided to speak again, "This is just different for me Sam." She sighed, and smiled faintly when she realized that she had spoken in a complete sentence. "I just, you know. I maybe, I don't know." Santana's features than turned lighter, as she gazed back up towards the boy once again.

"Just don't go." Santana spoke quieter looking down at her hands awkwardly. She didn't know why any of this was happening. She was deeply confused at her own words and knew that if she looked back up he would be confused as well. Not that she could blame him either.

%%%

Santana seemed to be the most confusing person on the planet. He had no idea what the hell was going on inside of her head. She seemed to go through many thought processes before finally picking one. It was good that she did speak, as he was about to open the door to leave.

She didn't want him to leave. And she was blushing. What the hell was going on with Santana? He just wished he could see what she was thinking and help her. But he couldn't. He could only stand by and watch. He hated watching her struggle with her internal self.

She walked backwards into the bed and Sam rushed over. He sat her down on the bed and sat beside her. He'd rather that she didn't fall over. She kept staring over at him and he felt himself starting to blush. It was freaking ridiculous. He shook his head and placed his hand over her hands in her lap.

"Santana, what's going through your head? Do you need me to assure you that I'm not lying? Do you want me to shut up? Do you want me to go and find Blaine? I hate seeing you like this. You look so lost. And I did this to you. I'm such a bad person!"

%%%

Santana tilted her head when she noticed that he was walking towards her. Suddenly in the next moment she was actually sitting on the bed and he was next to her. He started to talk, and she could feel the warmth of his hand on her own. His hands were warm and different. It was much different than when Blaine touched her hand, or even when Puckerman touched her hands. His words weren't making her feel any better either, they were just making her more confused than she already was.

Quickly it was becoming too much for her to handle. It was also too much for her to process. He also spoke a key word as well, Blaine. Just anything about that boy could easily make her emotions go on a roller-coaster, and it wasn't as if the whole thing with Sam was stable either. She needed it all to stop and go away. Now.

Santana couldn't handle all these emotions that seemed to be running inside of her mind. He then said that he was a bad person. No he wasn't a bad person. Santana knew that she was the bad person in this room. She knew that all along, but she couldn't change herself, not without having to feel as those emotions that she was trying her best to get away from. She just grown used to how she acted now, and felt no need to change herself. Only the strong survived. She stood up abruptly, taking a step away from him and shaking her head. "No, no, no sh." She spoke, still shaking her head. She didn't understand what was going through her head, but it seemed as if now she actually wanted him to leave. She had to make him leave. Santana didn't want to feel like this anymore. Quickly her right hand went up and pointed towards to door.

"You should go, you were right." Santana said quietly, looking at the door and wondering if she should be the one that goes. Her mind changed again quickly, and she moved her arm from the position she was in back to her side and then up to her chest crossing her arms again. Her heart rate had gone up again, but her checks weren't as red. It was as if within seconds she had went straight back to default. How she normally acted, well on the outside. She nearly perfected how to show herself as something she wasn't. Santana wasn't doing as well on the inside.

Taking a step back, she looked back over at Sam before shaking her head again. She wasn't sure what he was doing to her and it was scaring her. She was supposed to be in control of her own emotions. She had done such a good job about that. But this stupid little confession he decided to make made her more unstable than she actually was. She took another step back still facing him until she was actually this time the one facing the door. "I-I , I'll go. Yes." She spoke again, knowing that it was more for her than him. She looked down towards the floor, unable to look at the blonde anymore.

Santana didn't know what to do. Her fingers grazed over the door knob until she finally placed her hand over it completely, and turned it. She had her back to Sam making so that she wouldn't have to look at him. She could easily hurt someone who had no ties to her. It was easy to shred someone to pieces if she didn't know anything about them. But it was completely different when it was one of her friends. "Friends" is a term that she tended to use loosely, only because one day that person might be her friend, but the next they wouldn't be. Biting down on her bottom lip, she took a deep breath before completely opening the door.

She couldn't have this conversation with him. Not until she knew what she was going to do. And definitely not in the room that she shared with the love of her life. The one she needed to get over. She turned for a moment, looking behind her back at Sam, before she took a step outside of the door, and shut it behind her. Santana was going to do what she normally did when things got to be this emotional. Pretend as if they didn't happened, and go on her merry way.

%%%

Well it had just turned extremely awkward. Santana had just walked out of her own room and left Sam. He assumed he was supposed to leave, but right now, he'd rather stay there, alone. What had he done wrong this time? Should he not have told her? Should he have lied about the truth? Maybe he should have. She seemed to enjoy lying a lot.

Why did he have to be in love with Santana? Of every person in this house, he picked the most complicated one. He hated himself. He hated his feelings. He hated the fact that he only had two friends. One was an Easterner! If he hadn't of changed, would she have liked him better?

Should he leave her a note? He'd rather do that then talk over Tumblr again. Santana could easily hide behind a computer screen. Anyone could.

Of course, there was no paper or pens in this room. The next best thing was Santana's laptop. He opened the lid and found himself staring at the dashboard, watching Kurt and Blaine flirt endlessly. He sighed and opened up a word document.

_Santana, I'm really sorry if I caused you any pain or made you upset. I just needed to tell you, so I could get it off my chest. We never have to bring it up again if you don't want. I really don't mind. I just hope that someone in this house can make you happy. I love you and I hope that you feel happier soon! From Sam._

He shut the lid of the laptop again, glanced around at the mess of the room and headed over to the door. He made sure to shut it again before heading back to his and Quinn's room. At least Quinn liked his company.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry about the irregular posting. Starting next week, the posting will be less frequent, but I promise I will keep posting. :)**

**More Samtana in this chapter and for the next four or five after this. I promise there will still be bits of Fabrevans in between all of the Samtana. **

**Also, I can't remember if I told you, but Fabrevans broke up on the roleplay about a week ago. Sam was all upset and he got another girl, his friend, pregnant while they were drunk. **

* * *

><p>The next challenge from the Kidnapper involved everybody completing a duet with their roommate and posting the video on Tumblr. This meant that Sam had to sing with Quinn. He didn't like singing in front of people and wasn't sure if he would be able to sing with Quinn without screwing up.<p>

**Q: **I'm not quite sure about the song… I don't even think I can sing well.

**S: **You can't be any worse than me!

**Q: **Pfft. I bet you're great.

**S:** I'm really not. I play the guitar more than I sing. I'm not very confident about my singing.

**Q:** You play guitar? Then maybe we should pick a song that can be played easily on the guitar…

**S:** Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. Yeah, we can do that. I just thought of a song. Have you heard of one called Lucky?

**Q:** Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat? Yeah, I know the song. It's a lovely song, and I'm sure it's easy for me to sing.

**S:** Yeah, that one. I learnt how to play it before we were chucked in this house. Sounds like we've found our song.

**Q:** Awesome! Too bad the actual lyrics don't apply to me, though…

**S:** Yeah, me either. But I'm sure we can fake it.

Since Blaine had to sing a duet with Kurt, Santana was feeling ditched by two of her guys. Sam didn't care less if he was a Westerner or an Easterner anymore. Of course, being in love with Santana did not help with the Westerner/Easterner situation.

**SL:** I love how they both believe they are Westerners. Birth doesn't define a Westerner. Personality and actions do.

**S:** Good. I'm sick of being a Westerner anyway. I'm sick of you!

**SL:** That's definitely not what you told me, nor wrote me yesterday.

**S:** I can still be sick of you, even if I love you. You just really aggravate me sometimes!

**SL:** Does that mean you will handle me roughly?

**S:** If you wish.

**SL:** Sounds fun.

**S:** Then consider it done.

**SL:** Please, you are way too much of an Easterner.

**S:** And you're pissy with me again. Something new from Miss Santana Lopez!

**SL:** Whatever Sam.

**S:** Hey, you're the one who is having these weird mood swings. Don't take them out on me!

**SL:** I am not! It's not my fault I keep getting reminded of how you are such an Easterner but yet a Westerner!

**S:** And yet, you continue to talk to me. What makes me so different from Blaine? You're treating him way worse then you're treating me!

**SL:** You didn't act like Q.

**S:** Like Quinn? You mean ditching you? But I kind of did, didn't I? But you never really cared about me. At all. You cared about Blaine. That's why it's different.

**SL:** Not with actions.. with words. Blaine and you are completely different. Very different. You shouldn't even compare.

**S:** Oh. Yeah, I don't know what went down with you and Quinn. Not fully anyway.

Why are we so different? Apart from Blaine batting for the other team.

Everybody in the mansion was being bombarded with anonymous messages again. One that Sam received caught his attention. This particular Anon wanted him to ask out Santana. But Sam didn't think Santana would agree to date him. Maybe he should ask permission.

**S:** Santana, it seems the Anons want me to ask you out. Do you want me to ask you out?

**SL:** Why would it matter if I wanted you to ask me out? Shouldn't that be a choice _you_ make?

**S:** I've already made the choice. I'd just rather not piss you off anymore than you already are!

**SL:** I ain't even mad.

**S:** You sure? You seem pretty pissed off at Quinn. I know how much pain you hold because of her. I'd rather stay out of it.

**SL:** Please, Barbie doesn't phase me. What the hell? Pain? Seriously? Do you not know me? But why in the hell does she have to be involved in this conversation? I _don't _care about her.

**S:** Alright! Geez! Look, would you rather that I ask you out in person? Since you may not believe me if I ask you on here.

%%%

Sam decided that he would ask out Santana. At least then he would know what her real feelings were. She had to be the most cryptic person in this household. He honestly had no idea sometimes why he loved her, but he did. And she seemed to feel something other than hatred towards him.

Her bedroom door was closed, once again. He knocked once, opened the door, entered and closed the door. He was feeling a sense of deja vu as Santana was in the same exact position as this morning. She was frowning at something onscreen. As long as it wasn't something he had said.

He coughed loudly as she glanced up at him. She didn't look very happy. "So uh…hey again. So um…I thought I would be better off asking you in person. So…do you want to go out with me? You can say no, since I'm kind of expecting that anyway." He shrugged a little and smiled at Santana.

_She doesn't hate me, right?_

_%%%_

Santana wasn't sure what came over her when she told Quinn that she liked Sam. Maybe it was because she did. Or well something sparked inside of her when it came to the boy. She didn't understand how that last word was even included. Sam was a boy for heaven's sake. She couldn't remember the last time ever feeling this way about a guy. She wasn't even sure that had ever happened, disregarding anything in elementary school. Selfishly, she knew that one of the reasons was that she needed those three words to be in her life. And be with someone that would be considered acceptable in her society. He was a Westerner and he was a boy.

She could only think of Blaine when it came to being bullied. She knew that somewhere in his past being bullied for which gender he liked had happened. She heard the rumors, but she knew that was uncross-able territories that she shouldn't walk on until he waved a white flag. That was the main reason she hadn't come to terms with the sexuality she knew that she was. It was confusing though at the same time, because truly there was something there for Sam. She just bit down on her lip harm, as she kept on scrolling through her Tumblr dashboard.

She knew that it was official that Blaine and Kurt were dating. She took that pretty hard. She never expected Blaine to make such a huge decision without consulting her about it, but she decided it was for the best. As for their friendship right now, if anything she wasn't even sure if she could consider it that anymore. She loved her best friend.. but not when having a friendship caused her more pain than she needed. Their friendship was like a mirror, it could be fixed but the cracks would still be seen in the reflection. As for the biggest crack right now, it was more like a figure. That figure was Kurt Hummel. She had grown tolerable towards the boy during the tent episode but she quickly found herself despising him once again.

Santana looked at the screen and sighed knowing that another argument with Quinn was about to happen. Which was predicted by the girl, and in only a matter of seconds the fighting had begun. She was tired of fighting with the blonde but her defenses weren't going to go down anytime soon. She wasn't going to give up on the fact that those Easterners were no good. Suddenly Sam received an Anon that shocked her. Stating the difference between him and Blaine, which caused a good laugh inside of the girl. Than time passed and it lead on to him opening her door once again. She hadn't realized anyone opened it until he coughed.

She frowned, looking down at her laptop, and then closing it as he begun to speak. Just like the last time. He sounded awkward, but she didn't blame him. He was trying to ask out Santana Lopez. The idea of that separated the boys from the men. He then smiled at her as he finished causing her heart to beat a little fast. That had to be a sign right? Unless she was bad at reading her own body's natural signs, and once again her cheeks grew rosy as she looked at him.

"Date you? As in boyfriend?" Santana said, knowing that was what he meant and she scrunched up her nose for a moment. She needed to respond quickly. She knew that she could be literally within seconds of him changing his mind. But she wasn't even sure if she was truly into the boy, or was it just a little fling. She moved herself so that she was now facing him standing up. "Like officially?" Once again a question Santana already knew, but she was trying her best to buy some time. She wasn't sure if she should be completely honest with him or not, mostly if she couldn't be honest with herself.

"I could try.." Santana said quietly, looking away from him and then twirling her fingers around. She was so confused, but she knew at that moment that she needed to know one thing. If she was capable of being loved.


	14. Chapter 14

**More Samtana. After this, I promise that there is more Fabrevans interaction. **

* * *

><p>Santana seemed to have some hold over him because even when she was frowning at him, he couldn't help but still continue to love her. It was pretty obvious that any relationship with them would crash and burn pretty quickly. That was why it was a little bit confusing when Santana finally accepted his offer.<p>

She was looking away from him now and he didn't even know what to say. Should he kiss her? He'd kissed girls before, but never in a situation like this. Would she slap him? Most probably. He wasn't sure that he wanted to go through that just yet. For now, he could cope with just knowing that she liked him, at least slightly.

He felt slightly awkward talking to someone who wasn't actually looking at him. So he gently lifted Santana's face until she was looking at him. "Trying is enough for me." He smiled at her again and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Just to be clear, will you warn me before you go all "Lima Heights" on someone? I'd just like to know, that's all."

%%%

Santana didn't actually expect him to touch her and she nearly flinched at the touch of his hand. It was different. It wasn't what she expected at all. But she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. It would take a lot more than a simple touch to help figure this all out wouldn't it? Moments like this, she wished she could talk to Blaine about everything, but it seemed as if they wouldn't talk much anymore. Or she was being overly dramatic and she planned to stay that way. Her cheeks applied a tented blush on her once again, and he was speaking about how it was enough for him. Then he kissed her on the cheek.

She was just glad he didn't try the mouth. Santana wasn't that sure on what she would do if he did. It was like if he did that it would tell her if she liked him or not. Which was something she should have known before answering him on dating. After all now she was his girlfriend. Santana did not like that word.

Than her eyebrows rose on when he asked her to warn him before she went Lima Heights on people. She didn't like that. It sounded like she was checking in on him. That wasn't a good starting point in a relationship. She was more than sure that wasn't what he meant, but he was going to have no control over her. She was going to make that clear in a moment, but she decided that she was much safer in her thoughts for a moment.

Santana was trying to figure out why in the hell it would matter when or whom she went Lima Heights on. It didn't seem to be a problem before this stupid mansion. As each day passed she could tell that she wasn't going to like this house much longer. She was starting to realize things about her so called friends that she didn't like so much.

She just wanted everything to go back to normal. Back to when her life was simple and easy. When the boys knew their place and she knew hers. When she could just snap her fingers and everything would be back to normal. Or when the four would just go out to party and each one of them would laugh about it the next day. Or when they would walk into the hallways and everyone knew that they were the four everyone wanted to be.

Santana didn't want to be in this stupid mansion. She wanted to leave. It was ruining any bit of good left inside of her. Which was her friendship with Blaine. And a little bit of whatever she had with Sam. She frowned for a moment, taking a step back from Sam as she stayed in her thoughts. It was funny how only seconds ago she believed she was safer in her thoughts, when in reality she was much safer when she didn't think of what she was thinking. Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head not wanting to snap on Sam but knowing she needed to be clear.

"Now, listen to me, and don't you dare think of interrupting me. " Santana spoke, breaking the silence in the room. "If this relationship is even going to think of working I have some flat out guidelines. I don't check in to you meaning I will not tell you what I'm doing and when in this damn house. I don't have to inform you of when I plan to go Lima Heights. And you must remember I'm Santana Lopez. If you got that understood we will have no problems on that." She turned her head for a moment gazing towards her laptop and then back at him.

%%%

Alright, Santana being fiesty was actually pretty hot. It made him love her more and more. Maybe they would survive together. He did hope that they would be able to. He wanted to see what it would be like to have a proper relationship and Santana would be the most difficult person to try and deal with.

Although, it seemed as if Santana was hiding something. Every time he mentioned loving her or something romantic, she shut herself off. Or she would frown while she thought about something. Maybe she was trying to decide if being with himself would be an embarrassment. He was pretty embarrassing to be around sometimes. Thankfully, she only generally saw this while she was drunk.

Part of why Sam wanted to be in a relationship with Santana was to show her that he really still was the exact same person as before. All that was different was the lack of hatred. He was still the same boy she had first met and he really wanted her to see that.

"Roger that." He smiled at Santana again and saw her gaze at her laptop. "Do you want me to leave you be so you can annoy someone again? I know how much you enjoy picking on Quinn."

%%%

Santana just simply glared at him as he finished speaking. It was like two minutes into whatever the hell they were and he was already saying some different girl's name. Not that she would blame him at all, when that blonde did the whole Halloween punk thing it was as if the house grew hotter. That was an awkward thought. Thinking about how another girl that she hates at the moment was hot during Halloween in front of your boyfriend. Santana's eyebrows flew up quickly as she realized what just happened. This was something awkward and definitely something she wasn't about to allow herself to think about anymore.

"Why in the hell would you even say her name in my room?" Santana crossed her arms glaring at him still as she flipped a piece of her hair back. She didn't feel like talking about Quinn. She was slightly jealous that the girl would be spending a lot more time with her uh boyfriend, boy did she hate that word. It was something she hadn't even considered to be in her vocabulary minutes ago.

She than smirked a little when she realized that she truly had nothing to be jealous of. Sam could have been in a room with Brittany or something, than she might have grown jealous. Sure, Quinn was attractive in her own way. But Santana didn't think the blonde could ever compare to her. After all, who wouldn't want to be with Santana if given the chance?

"Wait, did you just ask me if I wanted you to leave?" Santana spoke again knowing the answer to this question but yet trying to confirm the answer. She decided seconds after speaking that she really didn't care for his answer. "You can't just leave right?" She mumbled under her breath but clear enough so that he could hear her. She pushed him slightly so that he was out of her way before opening the door and pulling him by the hand. The air from her room was causing her to become dizzy. She blamed it on the fact that she spent most of her time with Brittany in that room. Even if it was with awkward silences and that moment when they would accidently contact with eye contact.

Once they were outside of the room Santana gazed up to him with a slight smile on her face. She wanted him to leave now, only because she truly needed to get her own thoughts together. She really needed to figure this out. Was she with Sam because she liked him? Or because she wanted to be with someone who loved her? She could of done that with Brittany, but then again it went straight back to those two simple facts: He was a boy and a Westerner. That nearly sealed the deal for that case. She got up on her tippy toes for a moment, not because he was that much taller than her, but just because it was a trick she had learned about boys. Everything was much more attractive when a girl was doing something different. Or well somewhat like that, she couldn't quite remember the quote.

Leaning up, Santana paused for a moment gazing into his eyes and taking his hand. "I'm going to head to bed now, or something like that." She paused for a moment, squeezing the boy's hand and then kissing his cheek lightly. Backing up, she let go of his hand, and turned away quickly opening her door again and then shutting it. She hadn't heard him if he told her something after she kissed his check. She was too busy doing what she did best, running from what her feelings were telling her to do.

%%%

Santana was already jealous of Quinn. He was kind of stuck with Quinn though, so Santana was going to have to just deal. He was surprised that she was jealous though, since she thought that she was better than everyone else and that no one could compare.

Then she started talking about him leaving. She started muttering before pushing him slightly and then dragging him out into the hallway. He realised that she was holding his hand. It felt really great to be holding Santana's hand. Then she was looking up at him, smiling and by god, she looked wonderful.

She then rose up onto her tippy toes and gazed into his eyes. He was so glad that he had manned up enough to finally ask her out. These small little things were why he wanted to be around her, even if they were going to fight with each other a lot.

So she was leaving. Well he was actually leaving but she was being nice about it. She squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. His cheek was still tingling as she let go of his hand. "Sleep well." He doubted that she heard him as she was already back inside of her room.

There was a sense of deja vu again. He was leaving her once again to go back to his and Quinn's room. He felt slightly bad about it, but decided what had just occurred meant that Santana wasn't that jealous, if at all. His hope was rising; maybe they would work out together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, so there is a bit more Fabrevans in this chapter, along with a bit of Samtana.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The next challenge required picking a person in the house to sing to. Sam was torn between Santana and Quinn. He didn't want to hurt either of them. That was when he came up with the person he was singing to and the exact song. This way, he wouldn't hurt either of the girls (well, maybe hurt Santana a little) and he would get to try and right a wrong of his past.<p>

**Q:** Was that necessary, Santana? "You should sing to Quinn, the girl you said you would marry."

**S:** She's having mood swings. Just ignore that. So, need help thinking of who to sing to?

**Q:** She's always having mood swings… It's pretty hard to ignore. Actually, yeah, I do need help.

**S:** Yeah, sorry about that. There are seven possible people that you can sing to. You can sing about anything. So is there anything you need to say to Sugar, Puck, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Kurt or me?

**Q:** If I sang a song to Puck or Santana, I don't think it'd end well. I might sing a song to either Brittany, Kurt, or you.

**S:** Yeah, well that's always a safe option. Oh! There's that song that they always used to sing on that show…what was it called….Friends?

**Q:** You just gave me an idea! I know who I'm singing to! Thanks, Sam!

**S:** That's alright Quinn. I can't wait to see it!

**Q:** And what if it's terrible?

**S:** You did an amazing job in 'Lucky'! I doubt that you would be terrible!

**Q:** That was only because your voice covered mine up…

**S:** It did not! You had that solo part. You sounded pretty great then!

As Sam walked into the mansion auditorium, he looked around in awe. It was huge and looked beautiful. The stage was massive and didn't really help with Sam's nerves. A few people were already there and others were arriving behind him. They had all agreed that they would start singing from lunchtime.

Everybody got comfortable and they all started looking around at each other. Nobody wanted to go first. Sam sighed and stood up. "I'll go first." Everybody stared after him as he made his way up to the stage. Looking out at everybody ready to watch him did not help his nerves.

Sam shuffled his feet as he looked from face to face. "Alright. So for this challenge I decided that I wouldn't sing to Santana or Quinn. That was too obvious and I didn't want to cause more unnecessary drama. So instead, I'm going to sing to Kurt. Not because I'm in love with him, but because I'm really sorry."

Sam opened his mouth as the music started and gulped a few times before he began to sing. _I'm not a perfect person / There's many things I wish I didn't do / But I continue learning / I never meant to do those things to you / And so I have to say before I go / That I just want you to know._Sam glanced over at Kurt as he entered the chorus. Kurt was just staring at him, his mouth slightly agape.

_I've found a reason for me / To change who I used to be / A reason to start over new / and the reason is you._Sam just hoped that Kurt would see that Sam was extremely sorry for what he did and realised that he had to change, because of it. He couldn't bare to do anything like that ever again. Nobody deserved it.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you / It's something I must live with every day / And all the pain I put you through / I wish that I could take it all away / And be the one who catches all your tears / That's why I need you to hear_. Kurt's face hadn't changed. He was in shock. He couldn't really understand what Sam was doing.

_I've found a reason for me / To change who I used to be / A reason to start over new / and the reason is you._Eventually, Sam hoped that Kurt would forgive him for what he did. He knew it would take time, especially because Puck hadn't changed so it would be hard to think that Sam could too.

_I'm not a perfect person / I never meant to do those things to you / And so I have to say before I go / That I just want you to know / I've found a reason for me / To change who I used to be / A reason to start over new / and the reason is you._Kurt just couldn't believe that Sam was singing this song to him. Or singing to him at all. Then they caught eye contact. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked away. Sam really was singing directly to him.

_I've found a reason to show / A side of me you didn't know / A reason for all that I do / And the reason is you._The music ended and the place erupted. Maybe he wasn't a bad singer after all. Sam noticed that Kurt had stood up. He looked over at Sam for a second before rushing out of the auditorium. _Not good!_

%%%

As Sam had predicted, Santana did not like Sam's song choice or the song's recipient. But Sam didn't care. He needed to apologise to Kurt for what he did to him all those years ago and he wasn't going to let Santana stand in his way!

**S:** I can never please everyone. I'm glad you enjoyed the song Santana. It wasn't sung for _you_!

**SL:** No, why don't you just go and cuddle with Q huh? I think I'll like that song and dance _much_ better.

**S:** Seriously? You just have to stop having these damn mood swings! And I cuddled her in my sleep. I didn't even know that I did it! I love _you_ Santana, not her!

**SL:** I'm just saying. You said you would marry her over me, and you cuddle with her? This shit is wack. I don't like this at all.

**S:** Santana, I cuddle with anyone that sleeps anywhere near me. Especially if I'm lonely. It's not my fault! And that was a stupid anon question. I already said sorry for that! Santana, I promise that I won't leave you for her. She's just a friend. I want to be with you. Nobody else!

**SL:** Well the fact that you guys sleep in the same bed doesn't help that fact either right. Would you like it if I told you I was going to sleep in the same bed and Puckerman? Take that how you want.

**S:** I wouldn't mind if you were sleeping in the same bed as Puck because you're with me and I trust you. Do you want me to sleep on the floor again?

**SL:** No, I don't want you on the floor. But seriously? Come on.

**S:** I'm trying Santana. What do you want? Tell me what you want, and I'll do it!

**SL:** That is very attractive. I'm sorry I don't believe that I was informed you were dating an Easterner. Seriously, what happened to Sam?

**S:** Sam learnt to stand on his own two feet and not lean on Puck. He learnt that sometimes what has been right your whole life can actually be wrong. I'm sorry you don't like what happened to me. But, you did accept to go out with me. Obviously you don't hate me.

Sam was glad that he was friends with Quinn. It was hard sometimes to be friends with Quinn and date Santana at the same time, but he was determined to make it work. He didn't want to lose either of them, but he didn't want them to kill each other either.

**Q:** Is it really that wrong to have a friend, Santana? All I want is to actually develop a bond with my roommate. You're making it difficult for no reason.

**S:** Quinn, Santana is allowed to be jealous. I mean, we are pretty close and to people that don't understand, it might seem like we're flirting.

**Q:** You and I have both reassured her that we're nothing more than friends. She's acting pissed for no reason!

**S:** Then don't talk to her. Just ignore her.

**Q:** Easier said than done, Sam. She's always posting shit about me. If I don't do anything, I'll look pathetic.

**S:** When she posts crap about me, which is most of the time, I'll state my opinion and leave it be. It makes it worse if you keep pushing her.

**Q:** 'Extremely annoying and very bitchy'?

**S:** And I was a massive dick with no heart. See how things change?

**Q:** Definitely. I'm still 'extremely annoying and very bitchy' though.

**S:** You aren't annoying to me anymore. Or bitchy. My first impression was wrong!


	16. NOTICE

I'm really sorry to inform you all that I will be discontinuing this story.

The roleplay itself moved to a future roleplay and me, being the idiot that I am, forgot to copy all of the posts before I deleted them all.

On top of that, the Quinn discontinued her old account and started a new one. Therefore, I wasn't able to get hold of her posts either.

I'm extremely sorry. I wish I didn't have to say all of this.

~Rach


End file.
